Muito Bem Acompanhada
by Lady Alrak
Summary: Um convite,um acordo,um casamento,o que será que acontece quando se contrata o mais perfeito loiro e ex-inimigo como acompanhante? Fic levemente U.A Baseada no filme de mesmo nome.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Quando enfim havia terminado seus estudos em Hogwarts aos 18 anos, Hermione vira Auror, batalha na Guerra contra Voldermort, e fatalmente duas coisas acontecem: perde duas pessoas as quais amava muito que eram seu pai e Rony. Claro que seu pai não estava na frente de batalha, mas por ser trouxa e também pai de um dos melhores aurores, foi alvo fácil. Sua mãe ficou inconsolável e com a ajuda dela e de amigos ela se casa novamente: Victor Langdom, um trouxa que era empresário, viúvo e com uma filha da idade de Hermione que logo vira sua meia irmã. E logo em seguida Hermione conhece alguém que ocupa em seu coração o lugar que Rony havia deixado, e que trabalhava no Ministério Trouxa fazendo uma espécie de ponte entre o mundo mágico e não mágico, como um embaixador. Namoraram por cinco anos ate que quando estavam perto de casar ele a deixa sem mais nem menos e foi aí que a morena resolvera se mudar e deixar para trás tudo que lembrasse ele.

E durante esses dois anos afastada, Hermione retoma o controle de sua vida:mora no mundo trouxa trabalhando como Gerente de atendimento no aeroporto Sheraton Gateway em Los Angeles, mantém contato esporadicamente com Harry, auror, e Gina medibruxa.

Pelo menos ela achava que tinha controle sobre sua vida,até aquele momento...Maldito convite,maldito seja aquele loiro, e mais malditos ainda os sentimentos confusos.

PS: Estou revisando a fic,remodelando tudo para melhorar e muito a qualidade da fic. Basicamente a essência vai ser a mesma, mas vão haver algumas mudanças. E não se preocupem que os comentários vão permanecer aqui.

^^\/


	2. O Convite

Capitulo 1- O convite

Desde que havia recebido aquele convite, não dormia e nem se alimentava direito,estava se sentido miserável e foi no auge do seu desespero que ela encontra um artigo. Nunca pensou que um dia fosse fazer algo assim, mas era a sua única saída,deixara de ter contato com a sua família havia dois anos, desde que acabara o noivado e agora isso. Não que ela não esperasse por aquilo, afinal Harry merecia ser feliz e ela tinha, ou melhor queria fazer parte daquilo. Deu um sorriso triste enquanto se encaminhava para o banheiro, abominava a idéia de ter que ir a esse casamento.

Estava escovando seus dentes quando o telefone toca e a secretária eletrônica atende: "Alô você ligou para o lugar certo só que na hora errada, eu não posso atender então sei lá se quiser deixar um recado assim que der retorno".

Bip.

"Str.ª Granger, estamos enviando um mensageiro para buscar a passagem e esteja certa que ele estará lá, não fique nervosa, mandamos o melhor no assunto."

" Sim, o mensageiro já se encontra aqui,obrigada pelo aviso atrasado." Pensa, enquanto cospe o resto da mistura de água e pasta que havia em sua boca, dá um sorriso todos os dentes para o espelho, e enrolada num robe de seda branco pega um envelope e abre a sua porta.

-Desculpa a demora é que eu não estava pronta quando você tocou a campanhia. Dizendo isso ela estende o envelope para o mensageiro que quando vai pegar de sua mão ele não consegue, pois estava firmemente apertado entre seus dedos.

Ela morde seu lábio inferior e ainda segurando o envelope fala:

-Eu vou ao casamento da minha irmã, quer dizer meia-irmã e o meu ex é o padrinho e nesse envelope está uma passagem para Londres para um acompanhante o qual nunca vi na vida.

-Eu preciso que você solte -O mensageiro fala por fim no tom mais natural possível como se ouvisse confissões todos os dias.

-Preciso que você me ajude. Ela diz apertando ainda mais o envelope.

Ele dá um meio sorriso e faz que sim com a cabeça e então delicadamente ele o retira de suas mão para em seguida sair correndo pelo corredor pois estava em cima da hora.

Ela fecha a porta e corre para terminar de se arrumar e ao abrir a porta do guarda-roupa ela vê aquela caixinha esquecida num canto.

Bufa e resolve abri-la. Havia um álbum com fotos dela e de seu ex-noivo, em todas estavam muito felizes, e foi quando dentro da caixa ela encontrar uma minúscula caixinha preta, ao abri-la encontra um anel de brilhantes. Pisca e num momento ela se vê de volta ao passado,um lugar muito distante daquela realidade,os passeios nos parques, os dias ensolarados tão raros em Londres,as noites que passavam acordados,nada dessa solidão de agora...Ao se mexer ,sem querer derruba algo no chão e como que saindo de um transe, desperta para em seguida guardar a caixa de volta ao armário e terminar de se arrumar.

"Céus, estou atrasada!" Pensa por fim fechando o armário.

Enquanto estava despachando suas malas (que não eram poucas, pelo menos umas cinco) Brian seu assistente começa a falar-lhe de alguns problemas no seu setor.

- Estou com esse Senhor na linha dois que não conseguiu embarcar e agora tem que ficar aqui e tem um caso de extravio de bagagem e não sei como agir.

Hermione sinceramente não sabia dizer o porque tinham lhe dado um assitente tão "mala" e pensando assim ri do trocadilho infame que fizera.

-Sabe Brian, caso não perceba eu estou aqui no aeroporto mais estou viajando para o casamento do meu melhor amigo e então sinto, mais não posso ajudá-lo.

Ele se ajoelha na frente dela e implora por ajuda , totalmente sem ação diante do gesto desesperado, por fim diz:

-Tudo bem, mas despacha o resto da minha bagagem. Dito isso, Hermione sai correndo deixando pra trás um assistente hiper feliz,despachando suas malas.

Após tudo resolvido se encaminha para o avião, lá dentro ela estava extremamente nervosa, lia atentamente o manual de cuidados em caso de emergências.

Uma mulher que a observava distraidamente ri,Hermione abaixa os olhos do folheto e a fita.

-Medo de voar de avião? – Pergunta a mulher com um sorriso cordial nos lábios.

- Não, é que eu estou indo para um casamento cujo meu ex é padrinho, então estava verificando as possibilidades de uma saída de emergência.

A mulher franze o cenho abaixando a cabeça com uma estranha expressão no rosto,voltando sua atenção ao livro que estava em seu colo.

"Ok, Hermione vocês já está paranóica -Pensa -daqui a pouco ta saindo no jornal que seu ex é padrinho de casamento de sua meia irmã com seu melhor amigo".Ajeita-se na cadeira da aeronave e olha para trás para ver se seu acompanhante havia chegado, e nada, nem sinal dele. Porque ele estava demorando tanto?

Estava realmente atrasado, o vôo sairia dali a 5 minutos e seria muita sorte se conseguisse embarcar nele. Havia aceitado de ultima hora esse encontro, quer dizer ouviu a mensagem que aquela mulher deixara e sentiu algo na sua voz, e não era desespero. Deu uma risada de canto de boca.

Desde que terminara a guerra do bem contra o mal , ele resolvera mudar de lado na ultima hora e de certa forma foi de grande ajuda para o ministério falando a localização exata do Lorde das Trevas e dos Comensais da Morte, entre eles seu "amado" pai, e foi então que abandonou o mundo mágico e decidiu viver dos lucros de ações, de imóveis e tantos outros investimentos que seu pai deixara .Não que fosse grande coisa, mas como agora estava sozinho, pois sua mãe morrera na guerra e seu pai em Azkaban, achava que o melhor era se desligar daquele mundo que seus pais criaram para ele,esquecendo de vez história como sangue puro e "boa família", havia se cansado disso, porque no final todos morriam, não importando se eram ricos,pobres,bruxos,ou sonserinos.

Entrara nesse serviço de acompanhante há uns três anos mais ou menos e podia se gabar que era o melhor. Claro, era fácil para ele que nunca soube o que era amar ou amor, então ele agia racionalmente e dava o que a pessoa queria desde que pagasse pelos seus serviços. Era tão bom que havia dado até uma entrevista na New York Times Magazine, é claro que no anonimato, pois queria manter sua privacidade. O engraçado disso tudo era que, de uma forma ou outra ele acabava ajudando pessoas solitárias, assim como ele, e sentia-se útil, gostava realmente disso, realmente ele havia mudado.

O serviço de acompanhante funcionava assim: a pessoa ligava e dizia o que queria para uma secretaria eletrônica, dizia idade, nome, o que fazia e explicava a situação, e a gerente mandava para cada um dos cinco acompanhantes da empresa cortando somente o nome da cliente, pois somente na hora veriam quem era, e após ouvir a mensagem quem se interessasse e estivesse disponível era só avisa - lá.

Ele não sabia quem encontraria, mas pela história achava ser uma pessoa corajosa.

"Após tudo que ela passou ainda ir nesse casamento?". Pensava enquanto embarcava no avião procurando a poltrona 3B."Vou fingir tão bem ser seu namorado que o babaca que fez isso se arrependerá de tê-la deixado".

Ela estava muito nervosa em pé perto do banheiro falando com o comissário e um copo com água em uma das mãos.

-Sabe, estou mesmo muito nervosa já falei isso para o Senhor? Ele afirma que sim com a cabeça -Ah já? Pois bem, eu estou esperando um acompanhante que vai se sentar na 3B e espero que seja lindo.

Ela estava de costas e não pôde vê-lo entrar e então o comissário a interrompe:

- Hum, 3B? E aponta na direção da poltrona.

Ela se vira e vê um sujeito alto, loiro e forte de costas pegando duas taças de champanhe.

Ao se virar seus olhares se encontram. Nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos cinzentos, nem em um milhão de anos.

Draco a encara e pensa: Nossa a Sabe-tudo até que não está de se jogar fora.

E realmente Hermione estava linda, com seus cabelos castanhos sedosos, um corpo escultural e lindos olhos amendoados.

-Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui? -Questiona cruzando os braços.

-Granger - ele lhe estende uma taça e senta - Bom te ver também.

-Lhe fiz uma pergunta.- diz aceitando a taça bufando e em seguida senta-se.

-E eu acho que está óbvio a resposta né?- ele limpa a garganta –eu sou seu acompanhante.

Essa seria uma longa viagem.

O avião estava acabando de aterrissar, tinha dormido durante todo o vôo numa poltrona à frente de seu acompanhante,por precaução tinha comprado assentos separados, já pensou se o cara fosse um maníaco?

Bocejou e decidiu olhar pra trás para ver que tudo não passava de um sonho e que seu acompanhante era qualquer um menos aquele sonserino.

Levanta a cabeça e olha para trás .Ele estava lá inerte em seus pensamentos quando vê que Hermione o fitava e lhe dando um sorrisinho a cumprimenta:

-Bom dia -Ela apenas sacode a cabeça e volta a se encolher em sua poltrona.

"Meu Deus é ele mesmo" pensando nisso ela pega seu espelhinho de bolsa e olha no espelho.

Sua cara estava amassada, tinha marca de baba no canto da boca e para completar a maquiagem dos seus olhos estava borrada. Bateu na testa com a palma da mão esquerda e com a direita foi tirando um lenço com uma loção para que tirasse aquele estrago todo da sua cara.

Ao descerem do avião já estavam se encaminhando para pegarem um táxi quando ela pensava mentalmente no que dizer a ele e por fim fala:

- Sabe aquelas famílias que todos são tão eles mesmos e no final do dia você continua a amá-los? Olha para Draco que faz que sim com a cabeça.

-Bom, a minha não é assim.- abaixa os olhos.

-Sabe, eu sinto realmente muitíssimo que não tenhamos tido tempo de nos encontrarmos antes para conversarmos -Draco diz -Sabe, para pelo menos sabermos alguma coisa um do outro.

Ela balança a cabeça e concorda. Claro que se tivessem se encontrado antes, talvez _ele_ não estivesse ali sendo seu acompanhante.

Não que ele fosse feio, muito pelo contrario, era realmente muito atraente e fino. E começou a olhá-lo reparando em suas roupas, e tinha que admitir era uma pessoa de bom gosto. É claro que também havia o fator de ele ter de ultima hora mudado de lado na guerra, mostrando que tinha caráter,mas ela não esperava que alguém principalmente ele, a visse nessa situação.

Ele estava realmente mexido com tudo aquilo, pois, podia imaginar qualquer mulher solteirona e desesperada, menos aquela que estava ao seu lado. Era inteligente, bonita e elegante.

Pararam um táxi e ele abriu a porta para ela entrar e quando estavam sentados ela percebe algo.

-Você não vai jantar com esta roupa vai?

Ele olha para a roupa, e em seguida para ela e levantando uma sobrancelha como que perguntando o que havia de errado com a sua roupa.

-Vou sim.

-Ah bem, você não esta feio sabe? Mas é que parece que o alfaiate tirou um pedaço do meu vestido e fez sua gravata.

E realmente parecia que tinha sido isso mesmo: ela vestia um vestido de alcinha azul claro do mesmo tom e tecido que a gravata dele.

- Estamos combinando, não que isso seja ruim -parando para respirar continua -mas estamos parecendo um par de vasos.

-Sei o que você quer dizer -fala divertido -Vão pensar que estamos forçando.

- Isso mesmo. Então acho que vou parar em algum lugar para trocar o meu vestido.-Dizendo isso ela vira-se para o motorista – Motorista pare em algum lugar, por favor.

Estavam em um bar, ele sentado numa cadeira ao lado do banheiro enquanto ela experimentava sua terceira combinação.

- Você deve estar achando que estou louca né?- fala

- Não mesmo, isso é importante para você, eu entendo. Dizia olhando para o relógio de pulso.

Ela estava pensando se realmente ele se importava, ou se só estava ali pela grana ou para se divertir as suas custas quando diz:

-Bom, eu posso estar um caco, mas quero estar um caco sexy -Diz saindo do banheiro e parando em frente a ele.

- E então? Pergunta.

Estava vestida com uma saia ate os joelhos preta, com uma blusa liláis e um casaco preto transparente por cima e uma fita amarrada na cintura.

Draco achava que toda e qualquer roupa cairia perfeitamente no corpo dela, mas sabia que não adiantaria falar isso, pois estava muito nervosa.

-Você conseguiu -diz dando um sorriso todos os dentes.

Ela lhe lança um olhar desconfiado e andando de volta ao banheiro diz:

- Não se apega demais hein? E entra no banheiro.

Draco pensava no que ela havia dito quando um cara que estava ali perto passando um pano em uma das mesas do bar fala:

-Eu preferia aquele vermelho.

Draco lhe lança um olhar curioso e responde:

-Pode deixar que eu digo à ela.

E nesse instante ela sai do banheiro com um vestido preto transparente, meio curto.

-Humm -fala Draco.

-Hum de "Adorei seu vestido" ou hum de "Você está ridícula?" - pergunta dando voltas para que ele pudesse ver melhor.

E nisso o cara que ainda estava lá fala:

- Eu sairia com você ate pelada-diz lançando um olhar para a bunda dela.

Ela cora e olha para Draco que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios então o cara continua:

-Isso é, se ele deixasse -e aponta para Draco.

Ela bufa e entra mais uma vez no banheiro.

Tinham chegado ao restaurante onde seria o jantar de boas vindas aos convidados, pois a maioria eram de outras cidades ou países. Os eventos para o casamento se estendiam por três longos dias.

Entraram, e olhando para todos os lados Hermione puxa Draco pelo braço e vão ate a recepcionista. Havia uma senhora de costas na frente deles e quando se vira dá de cara com Hermione.

-Tia Bea! Diz surpresa, enquanto Draco estava atrás dela.

- Minha sobrinha linda. Diz a senhora baixinha. Era você quem deveria estar se casando sabe?Você não deveria ter devolvido seus presentes. E pensar que escolheram o Kevin como padrinho.

A cada palavra e olhar de dó dado por sua tia, Hermione se sentia deprimida. Respirou fundo ainda com seu sorriso no rosto e puxa Draco.

-Tia conhece o Draco? Apresenta.

-Como vai? Cumprimenta Draco beijando-lhe a mão.

-Encantador -Tia Bea sentencia rindo -Mas o que você faz?

E antes mesmo que Draco abrisse a boca Hermione pede licença e sai agarrando-lhe pelo braço, deixando para trás uma velhinha de boca aberta.

Vão em direção ao armário de casacos, e Hermione entra puxando –o e tirando seu casaco, ela começa a falar:

-Se alguém perguntar o que faz, diga que é terapeuta e que estamos a pouco tempo juntos, mas que é louco por mim.

Ele apenas concorda com a cabeça enquanto olha para as belas pernas dela, e suas costas a amostra. Ela escolhera um vestido vermelho de seda,de amarrar no pescoço, costas nua e ia mais ou menos ate os joelhos, um pouco rodado, sendo que seu cabelo castanho estava preso em um coque discreto, o que deixava seus ombros de pele alva e macia à amostra.

Ela tira algo do casaco e vira para olhá-lo quando se depara com ele lhe olhando estranho.

-O que foi? Ta feio o vestido?- Pergunta olhando para si, e dando voltas.

Ele a puxa pelo braço e se aproxima de seu rosto olhando em seus olhos.

- Hermione, vou lhe ensinar um truque.-Diz -Se você olhar a pessoa bem nos olhos não vai reparar na sua roupa.

Ela fica sem ar com toda essa proximidade. Merlim como ele era sedutor!Pensou enquanto ele se afastava.

-Bom, aqui tem as seis mil libras combinadas -Diz entregando-lhe um envelope.-Pode conferir.

- Confio em você – diz colocando o envelope no bolso.

- Não, por favor. Pede, tocando em sua mão.

Ele estremece com esse leve toque e por fim acaba tirando o envelope do bolso e conta em sua frente.

-Bom, se você quiser intimidade, temos que acertar o preço antes. Diz terminando de contar as cédulas e colocando-as no bolso.

Hermione com um olhar de repugnância responde.

-Oh nã Deus.-Diz balançando a cabeça como se fosse uma idéia absurda -Acho a idéia de pagar por sexo moralmente repugnante.

Ao terminar de falar, acaba de ver que menosprezara o que Draco fazia.

-Ah me desculpe. Fala sem jeito

Draco com seu gesto característico,levanta a sobrancelha e dá um sorriso zombeteiro.

-Posso te pedir um favor?Ela afirma que sim. Você poderia pára de pedir desculpas?Quer dizer se tratarmos isso apenas como uma transação comercial, talvez você não vá se sentir obrigada a desculpar-se. Diz por fim a encarando.

Hermione estava extremamente sem jeito quando sem querer solta:

-Desculpa. E ao perceber que se desculpara novamente, leva a mão à boca.

Ele ri.

- E alem disso é chato ficar ouvindo você desculpar-se toda hora.

Saindo do armário de casacos, Hermione o segura pela mão e respira fundo. Estava na hora de encará-los.

**N/A:** Pessoal essa é primeira fic que publiquei (FEV 2006 Aliança 3 vassouras)e espero que realmente gostem,ela deve ter uns oito capítulos mais ou menos e saibam que ela foi inspirada num filme de mesmo nome, e que os atores que fazem par romântico é aquela atriz de Will e Grace( a que faz a Grace) e o cara é o protagonista de "O casamento do meu melhor amigo".Bom, comentem, pois só assim vou saber se estão ou não gostando.

**N/A2:** Outra coisa,não esperem que tenham feitiços e essas coisas porque a família da noiva é trouxa, o ex da Hermione também, embora ele trabalhe sendo um tipo de ponte entre trouxas e bruxos e foi assim que se conheceram,mas como Hermione e Draco abandonaram o mundo mágico, não vejo o porquê de ter.


	3. O Coquetel

**CAP II - O COQUETEL**

Ao saírem do armário de casacos, Hermione guia Draco pela mão ao longo do salão. Haviam poucas pessoas é verdade, familiares e alguns amigos,e de repente Hermione pára e aperta a mão dele. E então ele viu que uma senhora não muito velha e bem vestida, de cabelos castanhos muito fartos (seria a cópia da Hermione daqui a uns anos?!) e um belo sorriso (afinal dentistas tinham que se dá o exemplo né?) vinha em direção a eles.  
Abraçando Hermione pergunta:

-Onde você se meteu?Estava pelos cantos dando uns amassos é? Diz lançando um olhar inquisidor de Hermione para Draco.  
Hermione corada olha para Draco que apenas tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.  
"Safado! Deve estar adorando tudo isso!" Pensa enquanto se soltava dos braços da mãe.  
-Ah, mãe isso não é hora de ser você mesma.  
A Srª Granger, agora Srª Langdom, apenas sorri e balançando a cabeça vira-se para Draco:  
-E você quem é? Questiona estendendo-lhe a mão.  
-O cara novo. Responde beijando a mão estendida com um olhar galanteador.  
"Nossa como ele é falso!" Pensava Hermione enquanto sua mãe sorria do gesto dele.  
-Encantador Senhor Cara Novo -diz- Então tenho que deixá-la a par de tudo. E dizendo isso vira-se para Hermione e sai abraçada com ela pelo salão, explicando os eventos que teriam.-Hoje temos o coquetel de boas vindas, vamos ter eventos no parque, seguida pelas respectivas despedidas de solteiros,sexta o almoço, depois o ensaio do jantar.-e soltando e puxando mais um pouco de ar continua -E como você chegou desavisadamente sem tempo para descansar, quero que você se hidrate afinal você é a madrinha!  
Dizendo isso aperta uma das bochechas de Hermione, dá um adeusinho para Draco que havia seguido as duas pelo salão e agora estava parado ao lado de Hermione, e some no meio das pessoas que se encontravam amontoadas ao longo do salão.  
-Bem espirituosa sua mãe hein? Pergunta Draco bem próximo ao seu ouvido, que estremece ao sentir aquela voz rouca e arrastada bem próxima, e com o rosto corado o encara.  
-Ah não enche MALFOY!- Diz se afastando mais à frente dele, que apenas continua a segui-la.  
Estava começando a se arrepender de tê-lo trazido,na verdade estava pensando em dar meia volta ali mesmo e é então que a pessoa a qual era a única capaz de lhe trazer tranqüilidade encontrava-se a alguns passos a sua frente.  
"Estou salva" Pensa correndo em direção a um senhor baixo e gordinho de olhos azuis muito vivos. A morena pula em seu pescoço dando-lhe um abraço.  
-Victor- fala por fim o olhando nos olhos.  
-Querida -Ele responde a olhando e em seguida dando-lhe um beijo no rosto -Você está linda!  
Draco os olhava um pouco mais atrás,esperando que ela os apresentassem.  
De todas as pessoas na sua família,Victor Langdom seu padrasto, era a pessoa a qual ela mais admirava, embora não poderíamos dizer que era realmente da família já que não possuía o mesmo sangue,ela o tinha praticamente como um refém de sua mãe,talvez por isso ela se identificasse tanto com ele. O tinha em auto estima, mesmo.  
Estava com um sorriso radiante e virando-se de modo que pudesse olhar para ambos, diz:  
-Victor, esse é o Draco- diz olhando de seu padrasto para Draco.  
E olhando de Draco para Victor,finaliza:  
-E Draco esse aqui é o meu padrasto,Victor.  
-Como você está rapaz? Cumprimenta Victor com um aperto de mão e um sorriso cordial.  
-Muito bem Senhor - Responde Draco retribuindo o cumprimento e o sorriso.  
Estavam os três próximos do bar,quando antes mesmo de surgir qualquer conversa aparece uma menina de cabelos loiros compridos,e de olhos azuis tão vívidos quanto do padrasto de Hermione e pulando no pescoço dela,fala:  
-Vou casar! Vou casar! Vou casar!- Abraçando e rodando juntamente com Hermione em frente aos dois homens, e olhando para o acompanhante da irmã diz por fim- Hum que gato hein mana? E sem esperar resposta sai pulando pelo salão.  
O Sr. Victor olha para a cena e rindo vira-se para Draco com um copo vazio nas mãos:  
-É nessas horas que um drinque cai bem não é mesmo? Pisca para Draco que entendendo o recado ,pega o copo:  
-Sem dúvidas,deixa que eu pego. E dizendo isso se encaminha mais à frente em direção a um barman.  
Nesse momento Sr. Victor se aproxima de Hermione e pergunta:  
-Onde o encontrou querida? Diz olhando para as costas de Draco.  
Hermione pensa um pouco e dando um sorrisinho diz:  
-Páginas amarelas.

~o~ o ~

Após Draco voltar com o drinque,o Sr. Langdom pega o copo, agradece e diz que precisa ir ver algo e dando um beijo na testa de Hermione os deixa a sós.  
Então ela o fita enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida, estava com o olhar de sempre,o ar de superior do mesmo tempo de Hogwarts,embora algo tivesse mudado e Hermione não saberia dizer o quê e ri. Ao perceber que ela o olhava e agora ria pergunta:  
-O que é tão engraçado? Diz a olhando com um ar desconfiado.  
-Se me contassem que um dia você seria meu acompanhante em um casamento, juro que eu mandaria internar a pessoa,porque certamente estaria louca- fala isso ainda rindo e olhando para Draco que agora estava com uma expressão de malícia no rosto.  
Ele se aproxima de Hermione que com o susto da proximidade pára de ri. Agora ele segurava uma mecha que estava soltando-se do coque de seu cabelo castanho,começa a brincar com ela entre os dedos e fica a centímetros do rosto dela,que agora respirava com dificuldade e tinha os olhos fechados pensando no que aconteceria depois.  
Ela estava ali sentindo o hálito dele,e aquele perfume,o toque de seus dedos pelos fios de seus cabelos e então ela fechou os olhos esperando pelo próximo passo, e passado uns dois segundos ou mais, ela viu que o beijo não viria e abrindo os olhos encontra aqueles olhos cinzas a fitando naquele rosto bem desenhado com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.  
E então ele se afasta dela,soltando seu cabelo, deixando Hermione com um ar de fúria e um brilho intenso naqueles imensos olhos amendoados.  
-Sei,eu também não acreditaria. Diz Draco por fim com um risinho debochado.  
Ela o encara ,ainda com uma fúria contida expressa no seu rosto,afinal ele pensava que era quem se aproximando dela assim e a fazendo ter pensamentos idiotas?Ela bufa e virando as costas pra ele se afasta.  
Ele apenas a seguia,pensando em porque tinha quase a beijado, embora o trato deles incluísse beijos,pelo menos na frente de outras pessoas, seria ela quem deveria tomar a atitude e não ele.  
Andaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que chegaram perto de uma roda onde mais na frente havia um pequeno palco e uma mulher batia numa taça de champanhe para pedir atenção.  
-Todos estão com um drinque? Pergunta a mãe de Hermione - Porque quero falar algumas palavras.  
Hermione pára e logo atrás dela se encontra Draco. Murmura para si mesma:  
-Meu Deus quem foi o louco que deu o microfone pra ela? E olha em volta como se procurando o culpado.  
Lá na frente se encontrava a mãe dela e representando Harry se encontrava Sirius e Claire a esposa dele (e claro que estavam vestidos de trouxas),os dois casais estavam muito sorridentes.  
Hermione e Draco observavam tudo,até que sua mãe continua.  
-Bom,quero agradecer a todos por terem vindo e dizer que significa muito ter todos vocês aqui – e dando uma olhada para todos no salão- a verdade é que sempre pensei que Hermione casaria primeiro e pensar que chegamos bem perto uma vez.  
Nesse momento algumas pessoas olhavam para ela e cochichavam, e lançavam olhares ora de pena ora de deboche.  
A cada palavra que sua mãe dizia,Hermione sentia seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas ela não iria chorar ali. Não na frente daquelas pessoas, e com a sua cabeça erguida,olha para um ponto inexistente à frente.  
Draco percebeu as cabeças e olhares virados para Hermione e num impulso ele a abraça por trás, envolvendo a cintura dela com um de seus braços e fala baixinho ao seu ouvido:  
-Calma,eu to aqui. Sussurra com sua voz firme,ainda que arrastada e tinha um sorriso no rosto para quem olhasse para os dois,achariam que ali se encontrava um casal apaixonado.  
Hermione sente-se fraquejar com a proximidade do seu corpo e daquela voz ,e esqueceu que há alguns minutos atrás ela queria mata-lo, e sorri mentalmente por ele ter feito isso.  
-Claro que conseguimos recuperar quase todo o depósito que fizemos e ...- continuava a mãe de Hermione quando é interrompida.  
Um rapaz alto,magro, de cabelos pretos e olhos cor de mel,sentara-se em frente ao piano que havia ali no salão e toca todas as teclas, com o barulho fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele que diz:  
-Aos noivos- Fala estendendo sua taça.  
Todos riram e então como se tivesse acordado dos seus devaneios a mãe dela diz:  
-Ah claro, voltemos aos noivos .Agradeço ao Harry por ter se apaixonado pela irmã da melhor amiga e desejar tudo de bom,felicidades. E encerrando por fim- Viva os noivos!! Finaliza estendendo a taça,ao que todos no salão fazem igual.  
-Aos noivos- Ouve-se em uníssono no salão.  
Hermione,que não estava com bebida na mão,se livra do contato que seu corpo fazia com o de Draco,vira-se para ele e diz evitando olhar em seus olhos:

-Agora preciso ir ao banheiro,sabe tenho que ir me recompor. E dando um meio sorriso se afasta dele.  
Ele apenas concorda com um gesto de cabeça e dá espaço para ela passar.  
Observa ela se afastando,agora ele iria se misturar com a multidão e antes mesmo de dar o primeiro passo alguém o toca no ombro.  
Era Harry Potter,o perfeito, o escolhido, o menino que sobreviveu,o noivo.  
-Então Malfoy, você e Mione é? Ele questiona rindo,percebia-se que tinha passado dá conta com os drinques.  
A verdade era que os dois já não eram inimigos mortais,depois daquele episódio da guerra em que Draco o tinha ajudado a localizar Voldermort, eles se toleravam e raramente trocavam ofensas, na verdade quase nunca.  
-Ora Potter,você sabe que eu tenho bom gosto, e Hermione é perfeita para mim. Responde o loiro com um sorriso de superioridade no lábios,o encarando.  
Harry olha para Draco fazendo uma careta de dúvida mas por fim sorri e o abraça.  
-Ora Draco, claro que ela é , é de Hermione que estamos falando!Dizendo isso, arrasta Draco pelo salão para apresentá-lo a algumas pessoas.

~o~ o ~

Ela se encontrava no segundo piso, num corredor deserto onde se localizava o banheiro. Se olhando no espelho, ela joga água na nuca e agora pensava seriamente se o melhor seria se atirar escada abaixo ou voltar para a reunião. Pensava que aquilo era pior do que enfrentar dez comensais da morte.  
"Estou parecendo uma chaleira bufando e chiando assim". Pensava enquanto abria a porta do banheiro. Só que ao sair,se depara com a ultima pessoa que gostaria de encontrar: Kevin, seu ex-noivo se encontrava parado bem na sua frente .  
Estava ali,do mesmo jeito de antes e até mais bonito. Ela tinha que se controlar,sabia que cedo ou tarde eles iriam se encontrar,afinal ele era o padrinho e ela a madrinha do casamento.  
-Oi Kevin.-Hermione o cumprimenta com um sorriso discreto e estende a mão.  
Ele se aproxima dela e dando aquele sorriso todos os dentes diz:  
-Mionizinha- e em seguida a abraça.  
E nesse momento todos os sentimentos se misturam dentro dela.  
Ódio,vergonha,saudades,carinho e lembranças,sentimentos há muito esquecidos e com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Kevin sente aquele perfume. O mesmo perfume.  
"Meu Deus!Porque ele ta fazendo isso?" Pensava enquanto se desfazia do abraço, e encara aqueles olhos mel a fitando.  
-Você está linda- Diz ainda sorrindo -Mesmo.  
Iria desabar ali mesmo, talvez implorar para voltarem, perguntar o porquê de tê-la abandonado e não havia ninguém que pudesse lhe salvar,pois tudo com o qual ela havia lutado há dois anos estava de volta.  
-Mione!- Alguém subia as escadas gritando seu nome.  
Era Gina e pulando no pescoço de Hermione diz:  
-Sua amiga desnaturada,sumida. Dá um longo e forte abraço,daqueles de quebrar os ossos das costelas.  
Se separando, Hermione sorri para Gina, que ainda sorrindo se vira para Kevin:  
-Olha seu imbecil, já que você abandonou minha amiga,acho que não vai se incomodar que eu a leve daqui não é? E sem esperar resposta Gina puxa Hermione escada abaixo deixando um Kevin sem ação para trás.

~o~ o ~

Quando já estavam no andar debaixo Hermione repreende Gina:  
-Você não deveria ter falado assim com ele. Diz olhando para trás como se querendo saber se ele estava atrás delas.  
Gina que estava à frente a segurando pela mão apenas responde:  
-Eu não te salvei dele,e sim de você mesma -Gina procurava um lugar para se sentarem, quando mais a frente observa um rapaz,loiro,muito bonito numa roda onde se encontravam apenas senhoras e entre elas,Molly Weasley e a mãe de Hermione.-Sabe Hermione, não sei porque você se dá ao trabalho de ficar preocupada com aquele projeto de homem que é o Kevin, quando você tem o Draco Deus Grego Malfoy. E diz apontando com um gesto de cabeça na direção onde ele se encontrava.  
Hermione observa que todas as mulheres ao seu redor estavam fascinadas por ele.  
"Esse safado é bom mesmo!" Pensava enquanto sorria.

~o~ o ~

Após ser apresentado por Harry para algumas pessoas ali no casamento,havia sido deixado sozinho com a mãe de Hermione para ver onde estava sua noiva,Draco se encontrava ali naquela roda com senhoras muito simpáticas e na verdade estava sendo interrogado, mas nada que alguns galanteios ou sorrisos não desviassem a atenção de quererem saber de sua vida. E entrando no clima do seu personagem terapeuta contava algo que tinha acontecido no seu "consultório", e enquanto elas riam Draco sente um olhar em sua nuca e ao virar dá de cara com Hermione a alguns metros à frente.  
Ela estava acompanhada da pequena Gina Weasley, na verdade não tão pequena assim, e então olhando para Hermione ,sorri sinceramente e Gina ao seu lado diz:  
-Acho que vou desmaiar- Fala fazendo gesto de desmaio.  
Hermione ri da amiga maluca que não mudara nada,continuava brincalhona como sempre.  
-Então Hermione vamos nos sentar ali- ela diz conduzindo Hermione a uma mesa a qual estava Harry,Vivian, e os irmãos gêmeos dela Fred e Jorge Weasley.  
Hermione dá um grande sorriso enquanto acompanha Gina até a mesa. É verdade que ela ainda se correspondia com Harry, mais ainda não o tinha visto no coquetel. E os gêmeos então, perdera as contas de quanto tempo não os encontrava.  
Harry avistou Hermione se aproximando,se levanta e abraça a amiga.  
-Quanto tempo hein moça? Pergunta, agora a fitando.  
-Realmente Harry. Concorda soltando-se levemente do abraço do seu amigo, futuro cunhado.  
Então Fred e Jorge, se levantam e fazendo cara de coitados dizem:  
-E nós não merecemos nem um tapa na cara? Pergunta Jorge abrindo os braços.  
-Fale por você mesmo irmãozinho, porque eu só mereço belos beijos e abraços da nossa querida Hermione. Diz Fred fazendo uma reverência a Hermione.  
Hermione ri com gosto e abraça os dois.  
-Vocês não mudam não é mesmo?Questiona rindo.  
-E qual a graça de mudar?-Diz Jorge com uma cara cômica de quem estava ofendido.  
Ela então se senta ao lado de Harry e de Gina.  
Ficou pensando que talvez os amigos a fossem enchê-la de perguntas sobre ela e Draco, mas só perguntavam sobre a lua de mel de Harry e Vivian,comentavam alguns relatos do passado deles, em como era que Vivian havia reagido quando soubera que Hermione e Harry eram bruxos e tudo o mais. A morena estava aliviada, não queria ter que ficar se justificando para os seus amigos, afinal já bastava ter contratado um namorado.  
Na conversa descobrira também que Gina agora estava trabalhando no Ministério da Magia como uma inominável, deixando de ser medibruxa mas ainda continuava sem tempo para o que quer que fosse, Harry era chefe da sessão de aurores, não que tivesse muito trabalho agora que não havia mais os Comensais da Morte e Voldermort, mas mesmo assim Harry estava fazendo carreira no Ministério, e por fim os gêmeos,que estavam prosperando com a loja de Logros que ficava no Beco Diagonal e recentemente haviam aberto uma filial em Hogsmead.

Estavam todos absortos nesses assuntos, e ninguém notara que ao longe Draco observava Hermione nos seus gestos, os sorrisos, o jeito de morder o lábio inferior. Era uma mulher extremamente forte, decidida, inteligente e balançando a cabeça como que para afastar esses pensamentos, Draco educadamente pede licença do grupo de Senhoras onde ele estava e se encaminha para uma varanda um pouco distante da mesa onde estava o grupo e Hermione, mas dali dava para se observar melhor o movimento de todo o salão. Com uma taça na mão, cumprimenta o rapaz que já se encontrava ali.  
-Oi. Diz Draco se apoiando num pilar da varanda.  
-Ah, diz o rapaz saindo do transe.  
-Casamento é a celebração do amor e do compromisso e da utopia- Draco fala olhando para sua taça- mas no mundo real é apenas uma desculpa para se beber em excesso. E então dá um ultimo gole esvaziando a taça.  
- Um filósofo?Questiona o rapaz.  
-Não, um terapeuta.  
O rapaz abafa uma risadinha e então Draco o encara com um olhar divertido no rosto:  
-O que foi?  
-Ah, nada é que eu acho besteira esse negocio de se abrir com um estranho. E dizendo isso, vira-se para ir embora quando coloca uma mão no rosto e exclama - Oh Deus! – diz olhando para a mesa onde se encontravam os noivos e Hermione, vira-se parando em frente a Draco -Mais existe essa garota sabe?Que eu acho que estou apaixonado mais ela está aqui com outro.

~o~ o ~

Hermione procurava Draco pelo salão, enquanto todos na mesa estavam rindo de mais uma das piadas dos gêmeos. Aquilo não parecia muito diferente de todas as vezes que se reuniam, ela já estava cansada daquelas conversas repetitivas e vazias. Dirige seu olhar para o grupo onde ele estivera antes, desvia para uma varanda e finalmente o encontra, porém não estava sozinho. Para seu total desespero e espanto estava nada mais nada menos que acompanhado de seu miserável ex-noivo. Não é que uma parte do plano estava se encaminhando sozinho?Afinal gostaria que Kevin visse que ela era capaz de conseguir alguém melhor, mesmo que fosse pagando o que ele não precisava saber, é claro. Ela então pede licença e se levanta indo em direção aos dois.  
"É um caso de vida ou morte, preciso fazer isso" Pensava enquanto chegava mais perto de Draco.  
Ele estava conversando com Kevin, que assim como Harry, também parecia ter bebido além da conta e estava para confessar quem era a tal garota, quando Draco nota que Hermione vinha em sua direção um andar decidido,um olhar sexy e o sorriso irresistível.  
"Nossa!Quando ela quer consegue chamar a atenção" incrível pensar que ela não namorado,ela poderia ter o homem que quisesse, pelo menos foi o que pensou , _qualquer um _sem exceções.  
Ela reuniu toda a coragem e determinação que possuía perto de Draco,colocou um braço envolta do seu pescoço e lhe deu um selinho.  
Foi um segundo mais parecia que tinha durado uma eternidade, sentiu uma sensação muito estranha,desconhecida mais muito boa.  
"Tudo isso por causa de um selinho?" Ele pensava enquanto olhava para a garota que se afastava lentamente e sorria,com as maçãs dos rosto levemente coradas.  
-Mionizinha – Cumprimenta Kevin que estava conversando com Draco e encontrava-se em frente a eles observando tudo com um olhar de choque.  
Hermione que o havia ignorado de propósito, ainda sorrindo e pendurada no pescoço de Draco, vira-se para Kevin e olhando para Draco diz:  
-Ah, vejo que já conheceu meu ex.  
Draco levara um choque, mas não deixara transparecer . Então,esse era o tal de Kevin, o ex-noivo que abandonara Hermione?E que papo era aquele que ele estava apaixonado por uma garota que estava ali naquela mesa e que ela estava acompanhada?Pensou isso tudo em apenas meio segundo e sorrindo para Kevin,sem deixar transparecer surpresa ou qualquer outra reação, olha para Hermione e beijando a sua têmpora (pois ela estava abraçada a ele meio que de lado) diz:  
-É,eu estava aqui comentando com ele como foi que nós nos encontramos em Los Angeles.  
Sorri para ela e levanta uma sobrancelha, esperando que ela diga algo e como ela ficara sem reação, ele continua -Lembra-se o jogo de Beisebol?  
Ela sorri e diz:  
-Ah claro.-Concorda com ele o abraçando mais ainda.  
Kevin com um ar de incredulidade diz:  
-Mais você odeia esportes Mionizinha.  
Hermione o fita e diz:  
-Odeio críquete Kevin, e você sabe que eu gosto de Quadribol e Beisebol.  
Kevin faz uma careta como se ela tivesse dito um palavrão e balança a cabeça apontando para Draco.  
Hermione sorri e explica:  
-Draco é bruxo, pode ficar sossegado.  
Kevin, estava extremamente sem jeito, primeiro por estar ali em frente a um casal que parecia perfeito, segundo porque sofria de amor reprimido e terceiro...Bom não havia um terceiro.  
-Olha,se me dão licença acho que vi uns conhecidos mais à frente. Diz Kevin discretamente saindo pela direita sem esperar resposta.  
Hermione o observa saindo e se solta de Draco perguntando:  
-O que vocês estavam conversando, de verdade? Questiona o olhando apreensiva.  
Nessa hora uma mulher aparentando pelo menos uns trinta e cinco anos se aproxima de Draco e fala:  
-Acho que conheço você! Exclama, franzindo a testa tentando saber de onde o conhecia.  
Ele apenas levanta uma sobrancelha como que esperando que ela falasse de onde.  
"Ótimo, era só o que faltava!" Pensa Hermione agora se virando para a mulher e dizendo rispidamente.  
-Não, a senhora não o conhece. Afasta-se de onde ficara uma senhora muito confusa e chocada com tal atitude da garota, e juntamente com o loiro, Hermione se encaminha para o bar.  
Os dois sentam-se em dois bancos e num sussurro que só os dois pudessem ouvir ela torna a questioná-lo.  
-Então, você vai me dizer o que estavam conversando?  
Draco Pensa um pouco,franze a testa e diz:  
-Nada,ele estava meio bêbado. Não sabia bem porque estava agindo assim, tão efusivamente.  
Hermione que estava com um ar de esperança na face,de repente esperava que Kevin tivesse falado algo sobre ela, muda sua feição e fica um tanto decepcionada.  
Draco pede dois uísques com gelo estava cansado de tomar champanhe. O barman serve os dois drinques e Draco lhe passa um, ela pega sem nem olhar para ele, não queria que ele a visse tão depressiva e patética. Ao levar o copo em direção a boca para o primeiro gole ouve um pedido:  
-Mana, me dá esse. Era Vivian pedindo seu drinque,ela lança um olhar para sua irmã e sem se dar ao trabalho de questionar, passa o copo para a garota que estava sentada a uns dois banco adiante.  
Ela sorri para Hermione e colocando um canudo no copo, dá o primeiro gole e diz:  
-Sabe o que eu mais adoro nisso tudo?  
E com o olhar mais irônico e debochado que conseguira fazer, Hermione responde:  
-Que agora o mundo tem realmente uma razão para girar ao seu redor?  
Vivian gargalha, mas mesmo assim acena com a cabeça que sim enquanto dava mais um gole na bebida.  
Harry chega por trás da noiva e lhe dá um beijo na curva do pescoço,ela sorri e virando-se para ele o beija levemente nos lábios.  
-Então gatinha,acho que amanhã vai fazer um lindo dia de beijando a bochecha de Vivian que agora ria e vira-se para ele:  
-Então vamos dançar a isso. E o puxando para dançar, os dois dão um giro e caem no chão.  
Hermione e Draco que observavam o casal olham para baixo para ver se estavam bem. Levantam-se rindo.  
-Isso que dá querer ter aulas apenas dois antes do casamento -Comenta Vivian ainda sorrindo debilmente,efeito da bebida.  
-Ora, quem já ouviu falar em dança de casamento?Questiona Harry com o dedo em riste e se possível cambaleando mais ainda.  
-Acho que todos. Comenta Draco que agora tinha três pares de olhos o encarando -Bom se você quiser eu e Hermione o ajudamos,podemos ir às aulas com vocês .  
Hermione não esperava que ele fosse agir assim, afinal não tinha obrigações com os noivos. Sorriu internamente.  
Harry sorri e agradece.  
-Não te conheço mais já te amo. Diz Vivian beijando o rosto de Draco.  
Harry apenas ri, e rola os olhos:  
-Se eu for levar a sério para quantos ela já disse eu te amo hoje, to perdido. Agora ele estava segurando Vivian para não deixá-la cair mais uma vez no chão.  
Draco acompanhava Harry com o olhar levando sua noiva e em seguida olha para Hermione que também acompanhava o casal com os olhos e mordia seu lábio inferior.  
-Você e seu ex eram assim? Pergunta Draco levantando uma sobrancelha.  
Hermione que não esperava pela pergunta,olha para Draco franzindo a testa e pensando um pouco na resposta:  
-Acho que em algum momento, sim. Responde por fim num tom de voz mais baixo e rouco que o normal.  
Depois disso,Draco e Hermione não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra .O coquetel havia terminado e todos já estavam indo embora. O casal passara pelo guarda volumes para retirarem suas bagagens. Não ficariam afinal no hotel, iriam para casa dos pais de Hermione.


	4. De Noite

_Sometimes everything is wrong_

_Now it's time to sing along_

_When your day is night alone _

_If you feel like letting go _

_If you think you've had too much of this life_

_To hang on_

_'Cause everybody hurts_

_(Dashboard Confessional- Música Everybody Hurts)_

**De noite.**

No caminho para casa dos pais de Hermione, ninguém tinha ânimo para conversas,embora a mãe dela não tivesse parado de falar um segundo, as pessoas que estavam no carro apenas lhes respondiam com resmungos,ora afirmativos ora negativos. Mas isso excluia Draco que respondia o mais amavel possivel as perguntas por muitas vezes impertinentes da mãe de Hermione. E a morena já não sabia dizer se aquilo era ele mesmo ou puro fingimento. Ele por sua vez, entendia cada vez menos o porquê de querer agradar tanto a mãe,o padrasto, enfim , a familia de Hermione, e com isso em mente o trajeto prosseguia.  
Estavam os dois casais no carro: Hermione e Draco no banco de trás,a mãe dela e Victor que dirigia, na parte da frente do carro, e após um tempo a conversa cessara e então Draco pôde ficar submerso em seus pensamentos. Ele olhava para fora da janela e fitava o luar,estavam quase ou provavelmente no meio da noite. "A noite mal começou" Pensava Draco que era acostumado a virar noites,por causa do seu problema de insônia, e àquela em especial ele se encontrava ansioso sem saber o porquê,encostando a testa no vidro, olha com canto de olho para Hermione.  
Ela estava absorta em seus próprios questionamentos,achava que era realmente duro o seu cruel destino. "Destino...desde quando acredito nessa bobagem?Afinal tudo o que acontece é por causa de nossos atos e ações,não é?" Perguntava para si mesma tão distraída com todas as dúvidas e incertezas que nem reparou que o loiro ao seu lado,passara a encará-la com um olhar enigmático.

Finalmente não pôde deixar de soltar um suspiro de alivio, estava em casa,ali se encontrava tudo o que ela conhecia,aprendera a amar ... "Odiar também" pensou.  
Desceram do carro e estavam descarregando o porta-malas que estava entupido só de bagagens dela,e de Draco apenas uma elegante mala preta.  
Tinha tanta bagagem que todos tiveram que carregar uma: Draco estava com três malas contando com a sua,Sr. Victor levava mais duas, a mãe dela estava com uma sacola na mão e Hermione alem de uma sacola tinha a sua bolsa de mão.  
-Você tem certeza que não veio pra ficar de vez Hermione?Perguntara seu padrasto fazendo força para levantar as malas.  
Ela apenas riu e balançou a cabeça. Num lugar mais à frentem pouco ao lado da garagem podia ver a paixão de seu padrasto: uma lancha que estava coberta por uma lona.Pôde recordar dos momentos bons que havia passado ali com Victor, porque entre sua mãe e Vivian,ela era a única que fazia companhia a ele talvez porque tivesse temperamentos parecidos, e ela sempre estava ali fosse somente para dar um passeio como para pescar, e só agora percebia que talvez ele não tivesse mais alguem que o acompanhava,perguntaria a ele mais tarde.  
Entraram.A casa era realmente bonita e espaçosa,típica casa de classe media ,sala de estar,sala de jantar, um escritório que também servia de biblioteca,lavabo,cozinha, e cinco quartos, sendo duas suítes, que ficavam no segundo piso.  
Subiram as escadas e todos pararam em frente à segunda porta, recuperando o fôlego.  
-Foi realmente muito bom conhecer você, embora eu não soubesse que Hermione estava saindo com alguém -diz olhando de Draco para Hermione -mas eu adoro surpresas! Sorri amigavelmente para Draco.  
Draco apenas retribui o sorriso. E chega a conclusão de que a mãe de Hermione, transmitia os sentimentos pelo olhar,era autêntica e espontânea coisas que a morena evitava ser ou demonstrar, talvez por medo.  
-Mãe onde o Draco vai dormir?- Pergunta e virando-se para Draco, confidencia uma regra -Mamãe acha que casais não devem dormir juntos antes de se casarem. Diz com um sorriso triunfante como que dizendo a ele que seria menos uma coisa com que se preocuparem.  
-Ora Hermione não sou tão provinciana assim -e dizendo isso se vira para Draco.-Ela tem uma idéia muito errada sobre mim. E finaliza fazendo uma careta . E ao desejar boa noite se retira com seu marido, deixando Draco e Hermione à sós.  
Hermione fica sem ação diante da atitude da mãe, afinal quando ela namorava com Kevin ele nunca dormia no seu ça um olhar de desconfiança ao loiro e abre a porta,entrando.  
Entrara logo atrás dela, e prestava atenção nos mínimos detalhes daquele quarto: havia um papel florido revestindo as paredes, algumas prateleiras com livros, e se aproximou de uma escrivaninha onde havia alguns porta- retratos com fotos variadas : dela sozinha, e também do trio maravilha, e dela com Rony,dela com Harry e outras,todas no estilo trouxa,ou seja sem se mexerem. Correu os olhos e pegou um porta-retratos em que ela não deveria ter mais de 5 anos de idade e estava só de calcinha segurando uma vassoura. "Já era bruxinha e não sabia" pensando isso, comenta:  
-Interessante seu quarto.  
Hermione que não havia percebido que ele segurava sua foto ,fala:  
-Ah não repare na decoração -Diz entrando no banheiro -passei por uma fase florida muito dolorosa.  
Ele se encaminha para uma enorme cama de casal que ficava no meio do quarto e deposita sua mala em cima, e em seguida senta numa poltrona que ficava próxima a porta do banheiro. Estava querendo relaxar, então começa a tirar os sapatos e observava Hermione no banheiro tirando a maquiagem. Ela se olhava no espelho descalça e nas pontas dos pés, balançando a cabeça com um olhar divertido no rosto diz:  
-Isso é hábito das aulas de balé ou de uma vida inteira pisando em ovos? Questiona com um risinho debochado e uma sobrancelha levantada.  
Hermione pára e olhando para ele bufa.  
-Nunca fiz balé -e empurrando com o pé fecha a porta na cara dele.

Ele olhava para a porta fechada,achando afinal que preferia ela tendo alguma reação do que calada,não combinava com ela. O que o fez se lembar da vez em que ela lhe dera um tapa no rosto. "Realmente prefiro que ela tenha alguma reação" Pensava saudoso das vezes em que eles discutiam. Embora estivesse cansado estava sem sono, o melhor era arranjar algo para fazer. Ele se levanta e indo até sua mala, tira a roupa que usaria no dia seguinte, e também seu pijama.  
Começou a trocar-se,estava demasiado cansado para sequer pensar em tomar banho,porque seus banhos poderiam ser tudo menos rápidos e estava sem saco para isso agora.  
Ao terminar de vestir seu pijama de algodão egípcio de cor verde oliva,Draco resolvera explorar mais um pouco o quarto daquela sabe-tudo porque ele tinha a impressão que aquele quarto estava do mesmo jeito de quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts,pois achava adolescente demais.  
Aproximou-se de uma das muitas prateleiras que havia no quarto: livros de Hogwarts,álbuns de fotografias,alguns livros trouxas: "Alta Fidelidade", "Odeio Morrer", "Apanhador no campo de centeio" e um livro grosso que chamou sua atenção "O livro das virtudes" .E então começa a folheá-lo, e na contra capa havia uma dedicatória.

"_Para uma pessoa que eu sei que possue todas e mais um pouco dessas virtudes,quero agradecer por me fazer sentir bem,amado e completo".  
Com amor,  
Rony Weasley.  
Ps:Achei que você gostaria desse livro,encontrei-o aqui no Beco Diagonal numa loja de artigos trouxas.  
Beijos._

"Weasley" pensava Draco.E olhando no índice pôde perceber que havia muitas virtudes tais como: amizade,perseverança,coragem,lealdade e muitas outras.E cada uma possuía varias historias com moral no final.  
Abriu no capitulo da Lealdade e voltando para a poltrona de outrora,mergulhou na leitura.

Estava tomando uma ducha quente,sabia que estava cansada mais só pôde ter certeza mesmo, após sentir a água quente percorrer sua nuca e descer pelas suas costas .Estava de olhos fechados e sentia-se feliz por poder estar relaxando ali,um momento só dela e fazendo algo que só ela poderia fazer por si mesma.Não queria pensar, apenas sentir aqueles poucos segundos de tranqüilidade. Meia hora fora o seu tempo total no banho, incluindo seu ritual de escovar os dentes,lavar os cabelos,hidratar o corpo. Enrola -se no roupão e sai do banheiro.

Draco estava tão concentrado que não percebeu quando Hermione saiu do banho.O livro era realmente interessante,embora achava um pouco infantil que realmente as pessoas na vida real pudessem ser tão "boas" e por um momento, sem desviar os olhos do livro e franzindo a testa diz em voz alta:  
-Bom, talvez sejam.  
Hermione que estava procurando em seu antigo guarda-roupa uma peça de dormir de algodão porque só havia trazido camisolas provocantes e o que ela realmente não queria era que ele a visse assim,riu e perguntou:  
-Falando sozinho Malfoy?  
Draco assustou-se e abaixando o livro a fita com o olhar inexpressivo.  
-Espionando ou treinando matar os outros de susto Granger? Responde agora com ar entediado.  
-E se for os dois? Questiona colocando uma mão na cintura o encarando.  
Ele a analisa da cabeça aos pés: estava cm um roupão cor de rosa,tinha os cabelos molhados,já devidamente penteados,e segurava uma roupa com desenhos de gatinhos em um dos braços e desviando o olhar retorna a leitura.  
"Esse peste" Pensa enquanto caminhava mais uma vez para o banheiro agora para colocar seu pijama.

Ao sair do banheiro, Draco continuava a leitura, e interessada sobre o que estava tão fortemente predendo sua atenção, Hermione se aproxima e apertando os olhos pôde ver qual era o livro que o loiro lia. Era aquele livro ao qual recorria sempre que sentia saudades do Rony, ele lhe dera muitos outros, mais por nenhum outro ela tinha um carinho tão especial quanto aquele. E ela pensava que o havia perdido e por isso não o tinha levado consigo.  
-Apreciando a leitura? Pergunta sentando na cama de frente para ele.  
Ele abaixa o livro e a olhando começa a rir.  
Ela fica totalmente sem graça que ele estaria rindo?  
-O que foi agora,encontrou alguma piada aí no livro?  
Agora estava rolando de rir,tava tendo aqueles ataques que até escorria lágrimas de tanto rir.E então ele aponta para o pijama dela.  
-Você realmente vai dormir com isso? Falava ainda se contorcendo de tanto rir.  
Ela olhava para sua roupa e percebera que havia um furo na parte da é pouco,estava mais para um rasgo.E bem em cima de onde estaria escrito Cat, e pra piorar sua calcinha de renda rosa estava aparecendo. Então tampando o buraco com a mão,e mais vermelha que nunca corre para sua mala.  
-Você não é nenhum pouco cavalheiro não é mesmo Malfoy? Irrita-se tirando a primeira que achou.  
-Claro que sou, do contrario poderia ficar a noite toda admirando sua calcinha, que por sinal é linda. Adoro rosa sabia? Dizia em meio aos restos de algumas risadas e apertando sua barriga que doía de tanto rir.  
-Ah cala a boca! Bate a porta do banheiro.  
Limpando o rosto ,livrando-se dos resquícios das risadas,Draco retorna a leitura.  
Ela se troca rapidamente,em dois minutos e já estava com aquela camisola de seda, de um vermelho quase vinho,com renda no decote em V que valorizava seus seios,e não muito frouxa mais também não muito apertada,dava para ver nitidamente todas as suas curvas e o comprimento ia até metade das suas coxas,deixando-as a amostra. "Que droga parece que vou passar a noite entrando e saindo dessa porcaria de banheiro".  
Abre a porta.

Draco ouvira abrir a porta e então abaixa o livro mais uma vez para encontra-la parada na porta do banheiro o encarando com um olhar de fúria.E ele estava admirado,como ela poderia ser tão bonita?Tinha belas pernas,uma pele incrivelmente alva e lisinha, sem nenhuma marca,belos seios,nem grandes nem pequenos mais firmes e a cintura então...Estava sem fala e agora tinha a boca aberta.  
Hermione percebe que ele ficara sem palavras,e então sorri.  
-Vejo que aprova minha camisola. Retruca num tom malicioso.  
Draco retorna a realidade ao ouvir sua voz e recompondo-se diz com um olhar de desdém:  
-Desculpa, isso é uma camisola?Pensei que fosse apenas uma camiseta de tão curta que é.  
Ela revira os olhos, o melhor era se desarmar, sabia que se desse brecha ficariam discutindo e trocando farpas a noite toda. Ele abaixa o livro na poltrona, e ainda a olhava, mais agora sem nenhuma expressão no rosto,nem resquícios da admiração de antes,pelo menos não exteriormente, embora por dentro começara a incomodar-se com ela vestida daquele jeito.  
-Bom, acho que teremos que transfigurar um colchonete para você não é mesmo? Pergunta Hermione já se deitando e ajeitando-se embaixo das cobertas- Porque eu não poderia tirar um dos colchões do outro quarto, senão minha mãe pode suspeitar.  
Havia gostado que ela tivesse tido aquela idéia mas só para provocá-la, aproximou-se da cama e sentou na beira e a encarando fala com sua habitual voz arrastada e debochada:  
-Você está com medo de dormir ao meu lado Granger?Medo de não se controlar e me agarrar?  
Ela o encara e sabendo o que ele pretendia com aquilo, entrando no jogo diz:  
-Claro que nã não confio é em você. Diz displicentemente.  
Ele se aproxima mais ainda dela e olhando bem nos seus olhos diz:  
-Tem certeza?  
Com a aproximação dele,Hermione podia sentir o hálito quente e um brilho em seus olhos...Desejo?E balançando a cabeça diz por fim afastando-se dele:  
-Para provar que não estou nem aí, eu faço essa caridade e deixou você dormir na cama ao meu lado já que faz tanta questão.  
Já havia decidido que dormiria no colchonete mas sem perder a pose diz:  
-Sabia que você não resistiria ao meu charme. Dizia enquanto se ajeitava no lado vazio da cama.  
Ela apenas o encara e então se levanta, indo em direção a um canto do quarto onde havia varias almofadas.Não, ele não iria afetá-la assim e nem encostar um dedo que fosse nela..E voltando com todas as almofadas que conseguira trazer começa a traçar uma barreira no meio da cama com elas.  
-Você tem o seu lado da cama e eu o meu. Dizia ajeitando-se mais uma vez na cama.  
Ele ri da infantilidade dela. Cada vez mais a situação o fazia admitir que nunca uma cliente o fazia se sentir tão bem, era sempre o contrário.  
Ele vira-se para o lado em que não estava a barreira.  
Ela estava deitada de barriga para cima, se recordava do momento em que pegara Draco e Kevin conversando, percebera agora que Kevin estava com uma cara abatida,meio triste,diria até que estava sofrendo.  
-Draco?Você está dormindo? Ela pergunta levantando-se um pouco para olhar alem da barreira.E o encontra de costas para ela.  
Ele sorri e mentindo diz:  
-Estava. E vira-se para ela.  
Agora ela estava sentada,com as costas apoiadas no estrato da cama, ele segue seu exemplo e a olha esperando que continue.  
-Bom, eu estive pensando que talvez você pudesse me dizer porque que o Kevin estava com a cara tão infeliz. Fala mordendo seu lábio inferior.  
Ele já tinha percebido que quando fazia isso estava aflita, e resolvera contar a verdade.  
-Acho que porque talvez ele ainda goste de você.Dissera a contragosto.  
Ela agora mudara sua expressão e virando para Draco o toca no braço:  
-Você tem certeza?Ele te disse alguma coisa?Você ler mentes?  
Ele não pôde deixar de rir da ultima afirmação.  
-Não eu não leio mentes. E t oca delicadamente na mão que estava pousada em seu braço direito.  
Assusta-se com o gesto inesperado e tirando sua mão,insiste :  
-Então?  
Olhando sério fala por fim:  
-Disse que estava meio que apaixonado por uma pessoa, não me disse mais quem era, ou se estava na festa. Finaliza agora se deitando novamente.A verdade era que ele não tinha certeza se era dela mesmo que ele estava falando.Não queria que ela alimentasse esperanças.E sentiu um frio na barriga,e não saberia explicar o porquê mas não queria que ela voltasse com Kevin.  
Ela ficara desapontada com a afirmação de Draco e pela ultima vez pergunta:  
-Porque você não me falou antes?  
Ele pensa um pouco e diz:  
-Se eu tivesse dito, você não iria correndo perguntar para ele quem era a tal garota? Diz num tom de voz abafada, estava com o rosto virado para baixo e sua boca próxima ao travesseiro.  
"Acho que sim" Ele tinha razão,talvez tivesse corrido atrás de Kevin e se humilhado, teria sido patético.  
Então ela observa Draco ao seu lado.E sem querer solta um suspiro. Sentia -se segura com ele ao seu ão, Hermione volta a deitar-se.

Passara-se meia hora depois que haviam encerrado a conversa e nenhum dos dois estava dormindo.O quarto estava abafado devido o verão, e aquela talvez fosse a noite mais quente que já passara ali em Londres.Não saberia dizer pois já fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que estivera lá.Então meio que instintivo, ele sempre fazia isso, tira sua camisa ensopada de suor e a joga no chão.  
Hermione sente Draco se mexendo e olha em sua direção no momento em que ele tirava a parte de cima do os olhos bem apertados resistindo à tentação de olhar para ele. "Que droga, tá quente pra caraca, e quando eu estava pensando em desfazer essa barreira a criatura tira a camisa". Pensava se mexendo na cama,além do que estava suada,sua camisola agora estava colada no seu em se levantar e ir até a varanda."Ora porque não?" dizendo isso se levanta indo em direção a varanda, sem nem olhar para o lado em que Draco se encontrava ,ela abre a porta e resolve sentar-se naquele pequeno banco de dois lugares que havia na varanda.

Ele a viu levantando e indo para a varanda, também estava com insonia e por um minuto se questiona se seria uma boa idéia ir fazer-lhe companhia.

Ela estava fitando céu,sentia uma brisa bem leve,mas sem sombra de duvidas lá fora estava bem mais agradável do que lá dentro.Já eram mais de 02:00 da manhã e ainda estava muito ansiosa com tudo aquilo.O reencontro com Kevin,sua família, o retorno a Londres e agora isso.Não conseguia dormir talvez porque já fizesse muito tempo que não dividia a cama com ninguém, sem contar da vez que Gina dormira com ela quando tinha ido a Nova York e tomara todas, sem condição da ruiva voltar para casa dirigirindo. Quando pensava nisso, falava de dividir a cama com alguém do sexo oposto.  
"Deus em que eu fui me meter?" perguntava para si mesma passando a mão pela cabeça, estava meio confusa com tudo que estava acontecendo: fingir que estava apaixonada,que estava tendo um relacionamento com uma pessoa que no passado só a arrasava, tinha até dado um beijo nele! Ta bom que tinha sido um selinho, o que realmente nem poderia ser considerado um beijo, mas Draco Malfoy? Ah dá um tempo, era mesmo uma situação inimaginável.E ainda olhando para o céu,avistou uma estrela e fazendo um pedido,fecha os olhos, ficando assim por uns 5 poder conter mais, deixa rolar uma lágrima, e assim vieram pelo menos mais três,atlvez fosse isso que estivesse faltando para que o sono vinhesse porque já estava ficando sonolenta afinal, e agradeceu por poder dormir nem que fosse somente umas duas horas, pois sairiam bem cedo para ir ao parque onde encontraria todos,inclusive Kevin.

Já fazia mais de uma hora que ela havia saído da cama e não voltara. Draco virava-se na cama,após ela ter se levantado ele só conseguira cochilar uns dez minutos mais ou menos,era duro admitir mais estava preocupado com Hermione. Ele vira sua cabeça olhando em direção a varanda e vendo a porta aberta, resolve levantar para ver o que ela estava fazendo.  
Chegando na varanda,a encontra adormecida no bancoe encolhida com a cabeça apoiada no braço. Naquela hora ela parecia tão serena e indefesa que não poderia deixá-la ali, tinha que levá-la para dentro. Aproximando-se, abaixa um pouco dobrando os joelhos e a pega no colo. Fita seu rosto para perceber que estavam com marca de lagrimas, e num impulso lhe dá um beijo na bochecha. Ela apenas se mexe e passa um braço pelo pescoço de Draco, repousando sua cabeça no ombro arrepia-se ao sentir a respiração dela tão próxima a seu pescoço, e também pelo contato que a pele (ou algumas partes) entrava em contato com a sua, pois ainda estava sem camisa.E enquanto a deitava na cama pôde ouvi-la num murmúrio.  
"Draco..." e então ela vira-se para o lado que havia a barreira e agarra um das almofadas.  
Ele tinha uma estranha expressão no rosto e se deu conta que aquele sorriso que ele dava ao olha-la era diferente de todos que dera ate ali.E uma sombra de compreensão passou pelo seu rosto. "Que ironia" Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto lançava um ultimo olhar ao outro lado da barreira de almofadas,com uma sensação de que dali em diante estaria pisando num terreno desconhecido, fecha os olhos e adormece quase instantaneamente.

**N/A: Quero dizer que estou me empenhando ao máximo p/ melhorar a fic, embora não tenha beta e esse sistema aqui da FF seja uma lástima, ele engole palavras ao longo do documento...**

**^^\/ T+!!!!**


	5. O Piquenique

_I ride this train_

_In a dreamlike state of mind_

_Through a field of frozen memories_

_imagination racing_

_I ride this train_

_But I need to make connections_

_No I wasn't staring, I was only trying_

_To get some substance, to get some meaning._

_(Savage Garden,Music: I don´t care)_

**Piquenique**

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela e os passarinhos faziam tanto barulho, que resmungando algum como "Malditos!", Hermione vira-se para o outro lado colocando o travesseiro sob a cabeça. Engraçado como tinha esquecido que no verão, o sol batia diretamente na sua cama...Cama?!Hermione levanta-se rapidamente,sentando-se na beirada da cama. Observa que Draco não estava ao seu lado ,e a maioria das almofadas da barreira que fizera estavam no chão, como fora parar na cama?Recordava-se de ter ficado na varanda e adormecido lá.Será que acontecera algo? "Bom, pelo menos de roupa eu ainda estou".Pensava enquanto olhava por debaixo das cobertas.

A porta do quarto se abre para dar passagem a um Draco sorridente e jornal nas mãos.

-Bom dia Granger! –A cumprimenta sem olhá-la,abrindo o jornal e sentando-se na única poltrona do quarto.

Ela o olhava meio desconfiada, reparando que Draco estava de pijama,apenas com um roupão por cima,ainda não havia tomado banho ,e cobrindo-se com o lençol encaminha-se para o banheiro , tropeçando no mesmo. "Que merda de lençol" diz o jogando no chão ficando apenas de camisola. "Tanto faz o que dá ou não para ver!" Pensava enquanto se dirigia para sua mala e a colocava em cima da cama. O que mais desejava naquele momento era um café da manhã na casa dela somente com seus pais,bom aquele loiro sonserino estaria lá também. Ora não se poderia ter tudo!E mais tarde iriam para um parque ali perto,pois teriam algumas atividades,alias quase todos casamentos ingleses tradicionais duravam uns três dias."Infelizmente não somos jamaicanos ou qualquer porcaria do gênero" Ponderava sobre as tradições bufando alto e jogando um estojo em cima da mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama,fazendo um barulho razoável.

Draco desvia o olhar do jornal .Agora que estava dia podia ver que era mais bonita ainda, sorrindo mentalmente:

-Estamos de muito péssimo humor hoje hein?

Hermione lança a Draco o seu olhar assassino, que é recebido entre risadas pelo loiro,o que o faz levantar e ir em sua direção.

Hermione o encarava, e tinha os punhos cerrados.O que quer que ele tentasse fazer, ela iria acertar no local onde tinha certeza que ele sentiria muito mesmo.

Ao se aproximar dela, nota uma revista em cima da cama._**Aquela revista**_. Então o seu sorriso desaparece do rosto e a pega.

-Você sabia que era eu aqui nessa entrevista?Levanta uma das sobrancelhas.

Hermione fica sem palavras. Não, não sabia. E achou muita coincidência, que o motivador da idéia de arranjar um acompanhante partisse dali e que o dito cujo fosse Malfoy. E pensando bem era até engraçado porque tinha algumas partes da entrevista em que ela discordava dele e o achava meio entediante, achava até que ele escondia um pouco o seu verdadeiro eu.

-Não, claro que eu não sabia. Afinal seu nome se encontra aí? Pergunta querendo parecer displicente.

Ele balança a cabeça negativamente. Agora pegava sua mala,põe em cima da cama.

-Você vai tomar banho agora?

Hermione o olha e balança a cabeça em negativa.

Então ele tira uma cueca limpa da mala. E começa a se despir,tirando o roupão e em seguida a parte de cima do pijama. Ela desvia o olhar rapidamente. Percebendo que ela estava pouco à vontade,sorri maliciosamente.

-Pode olhar, faz parte do pacote. E começa a abaixar a calça do pijama ficando só de samba canção.

Extremamente vermelha retruca:

-Francamente,eu não o paguei para olhá-lo pelado.

Marotamente, se encaminha ao banheiro tirando a ultima peça de roupa que o cobria e Hermione pôde ver aquele maravilhoso bumbum .Todo durinho. Bumbum de Draco Malfoy.

-Você pode me dá o xampu que está bem cima da minha mala? Pede somente com a cabeça fora do boxe do banheiro, a porta estava aberta.

-Ah, claro. Ela pega o xampu entra no banheiro com a revista na mão.

Ele pega o xampu e agradece,retornando ao seu banho.

Hermione começa a olhar a sua silhueta pelo box embaçado por causa do vapor de água,e voltando sua atenção para a revista,fecha a tampa da privada e senta-se,queria esclarecer algumas dúvidas.

-Aqui nessa revista diz que você começou como gigolô.Isso é verdade?Como você realmente começou?Finaliza Hermione ainda olhando para o vulto dentro do Box.

Tirando o resto de espuma do corpo responde.

-Sabe, quando eu era pequeno minha mãe apesar de aparentar ser fina,era meio jogada se tratando de me educar. Quando eu tinha uns cinco anos de idade e tomava banho de banheira,minha mãe tomava banho comigo e lavava suas calcinhas na água. Ainda tirando o sabão do corpo fala por fim -Sabe,então por isso eu sempre achei que envolvimento ou sexo tinha que ter algo em troca.

Chocada Hermione apenas balança a cabeça.

-Desculpe...Eu não fazia idéia.

Draco que desligara o chuveiro coloca apenas a cabeça pra fora do Box,sorrindo.

-Eu não to falando sério. Diz divertido, ao notar a expressão dela.

Ela enruga a testa e diz:

-Seu idiota!Joga o rolo de papel higiênico nele,mas no momento exato ele fecha o Box,fazendo o papel bater no vidro e cair no chão.

-Mas uma dúvida, e agora sem brincadeira. Exige Hermione ajeitando-se ainda sentada. Nessa parte você diz que a mulher escolhe ter a vida que quer. Você quis dizer que eu quero ser solteira?Pior, que eu escolhi ser solteira e que me agarro a coisas passadas?Questiona por fim franzindo o cenho.

Nesse momento Draco sai do Box enrolado na toalha e parando em frente a ela diz:

-Eu não acho,tenho certeza.

Ela levanta a cabeça, mas nessa hora se depara com ele na sua frente completamente pelado, pois estava enxugando os cabelos com a toalha.

Ela desvia os olhos, envergonhada.

-Dá pra você se cobrir?.Pede agora colocando a mão no rosto. Você tem certeza de tudo que diz?

Ele termina de se enxugar, mas não se cobre e responde:

- As coisas funcionam exatamente assim:Você sofre porque quer,mas o dia que você não quiser mais sofrer aí você vai saber o que fazer e ira se libertar dos fantasmas do passado. Finaliza saindo do banheiro e indo vestir-se, deixando para trás uma Hermione sem palavras.

Ele estava vestindo-se para poder descer e tomar café da manhã.Pegou a roupa que escolhera a noite camisa pólo azul clara,e uma calça esportiva cinza,e um par de tênis,afinal iriam para o parque ali -se rápido, em menos de quinze os cabelos, de um modo que não ficassem caindo no seu rosto pois estavam um pouco compridos e passou um deixar o quarto livre antes dela sair do banho, para poder se arrumar tranqü para a porta do banheiro e ouviu quando ela desligou o chuveiro.E virando-se, sai batendo a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Após Draco ter saído do banheiro,a morena não conseguia parar de pensar se o loiro tinha razã pensara em contratar alguém para esse evento,ela não esperava conselhos,e nem mesmo esperava pensar e sentir coisas há muito deixadas para trás. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo dentro dela? Que sentimentos ambiguos perambulavam sua mente e coração? Balançando a cabeça,Hermione entra debaixo do chuveiro,seria uma ducha rápiuda. Ela liga o chuveiro e deixa a água fria cair pelo seu corpo,levando embora a preguiça e um pouco da ansiedade sentida por ela. Gastara cerca de 15 minutos, e saindo do box vai para a pia e escova os dentes, lava seu rosto com um sabonete e enxuga o seu rosto numa toalha que estava ali, fazia tudo isso automaticamente, mas as palavras que Draco dissera a ela não saiam dos seus pensamentos. Odiava o fato dele estar certo, ter sempre razão em tudo que dizia a ela ate aquele momento. Claro que preferia que lançassem uma Cruciatus nela a ter que admitir isso a ele. "Aquele Sonserino idiota e presunçoso" Pensava enquanto saía do banheiro para deparar-se com um quarto vazio e supôs que Draco já estivesse lá embaixo tomando café.

"Espero que mamãe faça perguntas embaraçosas somente a ele e não a mim".Dizia mentalmente enquanto vestia sua roupa.

Ao descer Hermione nota que Draco estava sozinho na mesa do café da manhã. Comia uma torrada tranqüilamente enquanto tinha o olhar longe.

-Malfoy cadê meus pais?

-Tiveram que sair. Nos os encontraremos mais tarde. Responde, voltando sua atenção a Hermione.

Ela então puxa uma cadeira e senta-se em frente a ele. Enquanto cortava um pãozinho, não pôde deixar de reparar em alguns fios de seu cabelo caiam nos olhos displicentemente, lhe dando um ar rebelde e se possível mais sedutor.

-Ai. Cortara o dedo com a faca e agora um pequeno sangramento se desencadeara. A sua primeira reação foi levar o dedo a a olhava chupar o seu dedo ferido.

-Deixe-me ver .

Hermione tira o dedo da boca e ao estender a Draco, percebe que havia sido um pouquinho mais fundo que o esperado e continuava a pega delicadamente seu dedo,tira um lenço do bolso e rasgando um pedacinho enrola no dedo da garota,e após isso dera um selinho em cima do lenço.

Extremamente sem jeito, ela apenas murmura um obrigado.

Draco apenas sorri e levanta-se estendendo a mão para a morena:

-Vamos?

**Flashback**

Ela estava ansiosa,mas também muito feliz pois, não imaginava o que poderia sair errado,não até aquele momento.

Alguém bate na porta do seu quarto,estavam quase todos hospedados em um hotel,e abrindo a porta depara-se com Kevin com uma estranha expressão no rosto.

"Kevin? O que houve?" –Hermione pergunta fazendo-o entrar.

Kevin apenas fitava o chão, e apertava suas mãos uma nas outra as fazendo ficarem vermelhas.

Hermione pega um copo de água e entrega a ele.

"Acabou, Mione" Kevin diz ainda sem olhar em seus olhos e ainda estava com o copo nas mãos. Hermione não estava entendendo o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, como assim acabou?Acabou o quê? E como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos:

"O casamento, não pode acontecer" Agora ele se levanta a pega pelos braços e olha em seus olhos "Não posso passar minha vida inteira ao seu lado. Sinto muito" e sai batendo a porta do quarto.

**Fim do Flashback.**

-Hermione?Era Draco que a chamava-Chegamos.

Deixara se levar por aquelas lembranças ao recordar do dia anterior à vespèra do que teria sido seu um lindo sol e havia todo um ar de romance , cantos dos passarinhos e tudo o que precedia uma cerimônia matrimonial. Igualzinho.

Estava com o olhar perdido,sentada na cadeira de trás do táxi,quando o loiro a chama.

Haviam chegado ao Parque onde haveriam piqueniques, jogos de beisebol,e outras atividades onde os amigos e familiares do noivo e da noiva,incluindo padrinhos,madrinhas e damas de honra,competiam entre si formando descia do carro enquanto Draco pagava ao procurava por Kevin,só que a primeira a vê-los fora Gina, que acenando de longe se aproxima indo recebe-los.

-Agora sim vamos ganhar!Nosso time está enquanto abraçava Hermione.E se qualquer coisa der errado você dá um soco na cara do Kevin, que nem daquela vez em que jogamos e você ficou "P" da vida com ele.

-Credo Gina, isso faz tanto tempo.Não éramos nem noivos na é-se Hermione envergonhada.

Draco que havia dado um corrida para alcançá-las,não pôde deixar de ouvir o comentário.

-Quer dizer que você não perde o costume de esmurrar alguém, Hermione?

Ela se assusta ao vê-lo atrás de si, falando próximo ao seu vira-se para ele e diz:

-Ah eu tinha me esquecido que no 3º ano ela também o esmurrou que ela gosta de bater nos seus futuros namorados.

Se olhar matasse,Gina cairia a ruiva sequer dá importância, afinal, tinha sido criada com Molly Weasley, e aquilo sim era olhar assassino.E volta-se para Draco que sorria diante do comentário dela:

-Você está no nosso time nos três aqui e mais quatro pessoas no time do lado da noiva. E sai correndo, olhando para ver se a distancia estava boa, virando-se grita:

-Ah ia me esquecendo. Ela também chegou a dar um murro na cara do Rony antes deles namorarem.O que só comprova nossa teoria! finaliza dando um adeusinho.

Draco que estava ao lado de Hermione abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ela o interrompe.

-Nem uma palavra Malfoy,ou vou ser obrigada a lhe dá um murro.

E num tom de divertimento ele responde:

-Mas murro de amor não dói,não é mesmo?

E antes que ela conseguisse responder, se dera conta que já estava no campo onde se iniciaria a competição de beisebol e Harry que estava conversando com Kevin,ao ver que Draco e Hermione haviam chegado, vai cumprimentá-los.

-Pensei que vocês não apertando a mão de Draco e dando um beijo no rosto de Hermione.

-Sabe como essas mulheres demoram a se arrumarem, e além do mais fomos dormir tarde Draco marotamente.

Kevin que estava ali perto olhava para Hermione estranhamente e ela por sua vez corara e abaixara a cabeça.

Harry apenas rira do comentário do loiro.

-Queiram fazer a bondade de se arrumarem para começarmos. Vivian gritava para todos. Vamos logo!

Todos estavam colocando-se em posiçõ do noivo contra o time da noiva.A primeira pessoa a ser batedor do time da noiva era Gina, que já estava em posição, e o arremessador era Kevin.

-Pronta Gininha?.Perguntava debochado.

-A qualquer hora seu palhaç o taco ameaçadoramente no ar.

Rindo, Kevin arremessa com toda sua força e Gina rebate com maestria, e correndo para a base consegue vantagem para o time dela.

Kevin fica irritado olhando para a ruiva, que agora lhe dava língua e voltava para comemorar com seu time.

Era a vez de Hermione bebia água quando Draco a chama.

-Querida é sua ficando na sua posição,atrás dela.

Bebia água trocando olhares com Kevin,e encaminhando-se para a sua posição,amarra a blusa verde bebê de modo que uma parte da sua barriga ficara a amostra, e sacudindo o bastão diz:

-Seja legal comigo Kevin.

Ele lança um sorriso safado,o que fez com Draco sentisse uma vontade imensa de lhe quebrar todos os dentes.

Ele lança a rebate o vento e o time adversário apenas ri e entregando o bastão para Draco pede em seu ouvido para que perca.E sai de perto sem perceber a expressão de Draco. Ele tinha uma idéia melhor.

Kevin se prepara mais uma vez e lança uma bola, com efeito, muito mais forte do que quando lançara para Gina.O loiro por sua vez,rebate tão longe que teve tempo de retornar a sua base,depois de percorrer as outras,quase andando.

O time o abraça, e Hermione chega perto dele rindo disfarçadamente, pergunta num tom baixo para que ninguém a ouvisse.

-Porque você rebateu?

Ele a olha e diz:

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo Hermione.E aponta com a cabeça para o lado oposto do campo.

Hermione podia ver uma expressão de ódio vindo de Kevin, e num impulso se joga nos braços do loiro e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha, ainda olhando para seu ex, percebendo que este agora chutava a grama.

Depois de mais alguns lances o jogo acabara com o time da noiva estavam se reunindo embaixo da sombra da maior arvore que havia ali no parque para desfrutarem do piquenique.

Ali se encontravam apenas as damas de honra, entre elas Gina, os padrinhos e acompanhantes no caso de Draco, os noivos e mais algumas pessoas mais íntimas, as pessoas mais "adultas" como sua mãe e padrasto não estavam lá.

Draco recostara-se na arvore e ao seu lado Hermione, e em frente aos dois estava Gina.

-Onde estão os outros Weasley?Pois pelo que me lembro vocês são _milhares_. Ironiza o loiro,olhando ao redor como se algum Weasley fosse saltar de algum lugar.

Gina solta uma risada e responde:

-Fred e Jorge estão muito ocupados com a loja deles,então tiveram que ir embora e levaram minha mãe. Ela ficou com remorso de ter deixado Fleur sozinha com Brian,pois ela ainda não possui muito jeito com crianças.O restante não pôde vir,mas talvez alguém apareça para a cerimônia, nunca se sabe.

Draco fingira dar um longo bocejo como se estivesse com sono. Fazia isso só para implicar com Gina mesmo, que por sua vez apenas ria e dava um gole em uma cerveja trouxa.

Hermione não prestava atenção em uma só palavra que estava sendo dita ali, enquanto Draco e Gina trocavam farpas e ironias, tudo amigavelmente,só possuía olhos para Kevin,que encontrava-se um pouquinho mais longe que eles,sozinho. Então a morena se levanta, sem pedir licença encaminha-se para lá.Draco e Gina param de falar e a observam ir em direção ao solitário Kevin. A ruiva se vira para Draco.

-Você não tem controle sobre ela?

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha,encarando a ruiva,levanta-se,passa a mão pela sua calça ajeitando-a.

-Ela que faça o que achar certo.E colocando as mãos nos bolsos,fica observando Hermione.

Gina o olha parecia bem miserável. "Se fosse em outros tempos eu até acharia engraçado" Pensa a ruiva, voltando sua atenção para Hermione e Kevin.

Parecia que tinha levado uma hora para chegar ali. Podia ouvir cada batida de seu coração num ritmo descompassado, e cada passo que dava na grama .Pára em frente a ele.

Kevin estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebera que Hermione estava vindo e se assustou com ela parada ali em sua frente.

-Posso me sentar ao seu lado?Pergunta Hermione timidamente apontando para o lado esquerdo dele.

-Pode. Diz tentando em vão sorrir.

Ao sentir o perfume dele, Hermione pensara que não agüentaria e se jogaria ao seus pés, mas não algo. havia mudado e enquanto pensava nisso,Kevin vira-se de frente para ela e a pega pelos braços. Apesar do repentino contato de pele,ela não sentira nada: nem arrepios ou qualquer coisa que fosse. Será que ela não gostava mais dele?

-Hermione eu quero que você saiba que...

Nesse momento aparece Vivian com as duas mãos na cintura encarando Kevin e Hermione.

-Ora dona Hermione, que falta de educação largar seu acompanhante, sozinho!? Dizia com o rosto muito vermelho batendo o pé direito na grama.

Hermione levanta-se e murmurando algo como "Depois a gente se fala", sai correndo sem notar que Kevin falara algo para sua meia irmã:

-Você acha certo eu ficar sofrendo?

**N/A: Tradução do trecho da música acima:**

_Eu dirijo esse trem_

_Como se estivesse sonhando_

_Por um campo de memórias congeladas_

_A imaginação correndo_

_Eu dirijo esse trem_

_Mas eu preciso fazer conexões_

_Eu não estava com o olhar fixado, eu só estava tentando_

_Fazer sentido_

PS:Alguma critica ou dúvida,_Reviews...(eu não sei mais o que faço, estão faltando palavras no doc, ao fazer o upload elas são engolidas...)  
_

=p


	6. Despedidas de solteiro

**CAPITULO VI – Despedidas de Solteiro**

Kevin não tivera mais nenhuma oportunidade de ficar sozinho com Hermione. Esta por sua vez estava realmente se divertindo com Harry e Draco, que agora estavam discutindo sobre quadribol, pareciam até que tinham voltado no tempo, onde eram de novo apenas adolescentes. Hermione ouvia atentamente a conversa, sem participar realmente. Tomava um gole de suco sem conseguir tirar os olhos de cada detalhe daquele rosto perfeito,cada levantada de sobrancelha,cada meio sorriso que ele dava,e quando os olhares se encontravam, ele sorria para ela.

"Só pagando mesmo para um cara tão bonito e sofisticado assim, sair comigo" Pensava, enquanto se levantava para se despedir de algumas pessoas que já estavam indo embora, e com isso não percebera que o loiro em questão a olhava não como alguém que era pago para fazer um serviço, mas sim como alguém que estava ali porque _**queria**_.

~o~

Após o piquenique,eles retornaram para a casa dos pais da morena,afinal de noite ainda teriam, as despedidas de solteiro de Harry e de Vivian.

Draco não se importava muito com essas besteiras,mas enfim,Hermione comprara o pacote, e isto estava incluso nele:ser o namorado sexy,sofisticado e sociável.Não que fosse difícil para ele,e tinha que admitir que não estava sendo nem um pouco maçante ficar ao lado de Hermione "Muito pelo contrario" pensava enquanto estava deitado na cama,arrumado,esperando pela morena terminar de se arrumar.

Saindo do banheiro, o vê deitado de sapato e tudo na cama e parecia se divertir com se aproximar pôde ver que ele estava com um álbum de fotos suas quando tinha no máximo uns cinco anos de idade.

Ela se aproxima, e puxa o álbum das mãos dele.

-Tira os sapatos de cima da cama!Diz bruscamente.

Ele levanta os olhos para ela e pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha:

-Ah não!Você ainda não se arrumou?Bufa jogando os braços para cima,ainda deitado na cama.

Ela ri desdenhosamente e diz:

-Percebe-se que você não entende nada de tradição.

Ele senta-se na cama e questiona:

-Tradição?Posso saber que raios de roupa são essas?De mendiga ou traficante? Pergunta aborrecido.

Hermione vestia uma suéter azul,com uma saia rosa e meias quadriculadas com as duas cores que iam ate os joelhos,um sapato boneca preto e o seu cabelo estava preso numa linda trança.

Ficou com vontade de ri da cara do não daria o braço a torcer ao admitir que também achava a mesma coisa da roupa.

-Bom, meu caro Malfoy,isto é uma roupa de golfista solteirona.

Ele ainda a olhava como se não tivesse entendido.

-Se você não sabe o que é golfe,você é menos sofisticado do que eu virando-se de costas e saindo do quarto.

Draco sai logo em seguida gritando para que ela o ouvisse:

-Claro que eu sei o que é golfe sei também que ninguém joga com roupas assim,pelo menos não no tipo de clube que eu freqüento.

Finaliza fazendo uma careta.

Hermione de costas, apenas faz um gesto de impaciência com os braços.

~o ~

O padrasto de Hermione emprestara o carro a fazer muito tempo que não ia a Londres,mas mesmo assim ainda conhecia muito bem as ruas.

Primeiro deixaria Hermione em um bar, onde seria a despedida de solteira de Vivian, e depois rumaria para a casa de Kevin (padrinho e melhor amigo do noivo), onde seria a despedida de solteiro de Harry.

Durante o percurso,Hermione é a primeira a cortar o silêncio.

-Malfoy,você já se envolveu pra valer com alguma cliente?

Com seu gesto característico de levantar a sobrancelha,ele finge pensar e responde:

-Olha,Granger sei que você está curiosa, mas eu não posso falar de outras .Chama-se ética profissional.

Hermione solta um muxoxo de descrença.

-Mas tem uma coisa que posso te dizer.

-E o que seria?

-Bom, eu nunca havia trabalhado em casamentos antes.

-E porque você resolveu aceitar meu pedido?

Draco pára o carro no acostamento pois haviam chegado.E pensando um pouco diz:

-Porque tinha alguma coisa na sua voz.

Ela solta uma risada e diz:

-Desespero?

-Não. Responde saindo do carro.

Hermione também sai do carro:

-E então?Se não era desespero na minha voz, era o quê?

Hermione estava encostada no seu lado do carro que dava pra calçada,ele dá a volta e fica parado na sua frente:

-Esperança.

Ela o fita.Não parecia que ele estava mentindo ou tirando uma com a sua cara.E para disfarçar o embaraço,faz mais uma pergunta:

-Então vai me mostrar o que você faz de diferente para suas clientes? Diz cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo encarando o loiro com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios.E ele por sua vez responde:

-Ora o que houve com "moralmente repugnante"? Questiona em tom divertido.

Ela sorri e diz com ar de riso:

- Ah, vamos! Diz encostando a mão direita no peito de Draco.

Ele a encosta no carro a cercando, e fica a centímetros de sua boca.

-Feche os olhos. Pede Draco.

Ela engole em seco.

-Feche os olhos. Pede mais uma vez.

Ela fica insegura quanto a fechar seus olhos,mas aos poucos acaba por fechá-los.

-Está segura.-Diz se aproximando ainda mais dela e sentindo que ela estava meio nervosa, continua:

-Pode relaxar,não vou te beijar.E começa a se aproxima de sua orelha e fala bem baixinho,quase num sussurro:

-Ele vai se arrepender de ter perdido você.Então não se preocupe - se aproxima mais quase encostando seu corpo ao dela, e continua a falar em seu ouvido-Esqueça o passado,esqueça a dor.Só pense na mulher incrível que você é,faça isso e, ele vai ver o que perdeu.

Hermione abre os olhos.Dá de cara com aqueles olhos azuis quase cinza, com um brilho intenso, o qual ela nunca havia reparado. Estava vermelha com toda aquela aproximação e tinha sentido suas pernas fraquejarem, mas sem deixar que ele perceba, Hermione respira fundo, e sorrindo, responde:

-Você vale cada centavo.

Draco fica decepcionado. Havia falado aquilo tudo de coração, e não porque ela o tinha pagado. Ele se afasta, e fica encostado no carro ao lado dela.E sem nem ao menos fitá-la, diz:

-Você já está atrasada.

Hermione percebe que já estava quase meia hora além do horário e sai correndo sem nem ao menos dizer um "tchau" para ele.

Ele a observava sair correndo com aquela roupa e não pôde deixar de rir. Pois no trajeto que fizera do carro até o bar,Hermione arrancava risinhos e alguns olhares curiosos para si.

"Essa roupa é um sucesso".Pensava Draco, enquanto entrava no carro.

Ao chegar no bar,Hermione logo encontra o grupo onde se encontrava Vivian e Gina.

Caminhou até elas e percebeu que sua roupa era a mais discreta.E caiu na gargalhada quando ouviu um cara falar para Gina:

-Ei meu amor, você fugiu do Hospício?-O cara gritara perto de Hermione, de modo que Gina não ouvira o comentário e apenas retribuía o aceno.

Ao ver Hermione,ela lhe dá um mega abraço,havia bebido demais.

-Hermione, você demorou.

Vivian também se aproxima e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha direita diz:

-Maninha! E em seguida sai saltitando pelo bar. Também havia bebido alem da conta.

Gina que ainda estava abraçando Hermione,comenta:

- Harry vai ter muito trabalho com a Vi.

Hermione abre a boca para falar, mas não sai som nenhum. Entrava pela porta do bar,um rapaz alto,loiro e de belos olhos azuis,arrancando suspiros por onde passava.

"O quê ele ta fazendo aqui?" Pensava enquanto se encaminhava até ele.

Draco havia dado alguns passos e procurando Hermione com o olhar,a encontra vindo ao seu encontro.

-Hermione vim trazer sua bolsa. Estende a mão lhe entregando uma pequena bolsa azul.

Ela sorri para ele e quando pensavam que sairiam de mansinho,Gina grita:

-Olha quem veio pra despedida pessoal!

Nesse momento,Vivian e suas amigas que estavam ali começam a gritar e rir feito loucas,fitando o loiro o qual estavam chamando de "deus grego".

Hermione sorri e fala num tom que só ele ouve:

-Deve ser ótimo ser pago pra ser você mesmo.

E a olhando com um sorriso enigmático responde:

-E quem disse que esse sou eu?

Hermione vendo que teria que dar um fim no rebuliço sai para um canto o puxando pela mão. Vivian se aproxima deles e o beija na bochecha lhe oferecendo um drinque.

Ele sorri,e levanta a taça dizendo:

-Vivian obrigada por proporcionar uma rara visão do universo feminino. Ele dá uma pausa e nessa hora todo mundo ri e grita, estavam quase todas bêbadas. Draco olha para Hermione que estava rindo abertamente dele,e continua:

-Um brinde aos maridos que conquistaram vocês,aos bobalhões que as perderam e aos sortudos que ainda vão conhecer.

Todas gritam e batem palmas, e Vivian aponta para Draco e diz:

-E para o gato aqui!

Hermione se vira para ele e pede que a acompanhe até a porta. Sendo observados por todas ali presentes, então Hermione dá um selinho nele . A platéia vaia, e ela fica totalmente sem graça,mas se tinha que enganar,fingir e mentir que pelo menos fizesse isso o segura pela nuca e o beija brevemente,e ao separarem os lábios,os dois ficam olhando-se como se fosse a primeira vez que tivessem beijado alguém em suas vidas. Os gritos e risadas das outras despertam ambos dos devaneios, ela abaixa a cabeça envergonhada,ele levanta seu queixo e lhe dá um beijo na ponta do nariz.

"A gente se vê mais tarde" E sai,afinal estava atrasado para a despedida de Harry.

~o~

Em cinco minutos após ter saído do bar,ele chegara finalmente na casa onde seria a festa,e todos amigos de Harry se encontravam ali,inclusive alguns dos Weasleys,os mesmo que estavam no piquenique , e ao entrar depara-se com Kevin que vindo ao seu encontro diz:

-Seja bem vindo e fique a vontade. Usara um tom de voz que pensara ser casual, mas que soara extremamente formal.

Draco apenas acena com a cabeça e começa a andar pela casa.Não conhecia ninguém exceto o noivo,Kevin e os Weasley,mas não era intimo de nenhum deles à exceção talvez do noivo. Caminhava pela casa como se estivesse passeando em um lugar interessante,em um mundo diferente do que era acostumado. Haviam muitos artigos de esportes estrategicamente postos ao longo dos aposentos, até que ele se aproximou de uma mesa disposta no corredor que dava para a sala. Nessa mesa ficavam vários porta retratos,então se pôs a observa-los,gostava de fazer isso, era como um hobby,pois,fotos para ele eram momentos perfeitos, imortalizados.E ali ele encontrou varias fotografias de Hermione, e nas fotos ela não era mais que uma menina.

Kevin estava um pouco mais adiante observando que ele não procurava se misturar com ninguém e observava tudo com um crescente interesse, como se estivesse avaliando o lugar. Harry estava ao seu lado rindo bobamente,tinha misturado todo tipo de bebida.

-Ele se acha grande coisa né? Fica por aí passeando sem se misturar com ninguém,como se fosse melhor que todo mundo,tem alguma coisa errada com ele. Resmungava para Harry.

Harry franze a testa e olha na direção em que o amigo olhava,sem conter o riso responde:

-É claro que tem!Ele está dormindo com sua ex noiva,cara! E recomeça a ri de novo.

Kevin engole em seco e diz:

-Não me refiro a isso.

E nesse momento começa a tocar uma musica e uma mulher vestida de enfermeira sexy desce as escadas indo na direção de Harry que solta um muxoxo:

-Ah não, Kevin!

Draco olha para as escadas e ri.

A enfermeira puxa Harry pela mão e o guia para o andar superior,onde com certeza havia algum quarto,pensava Draco.

Ele continuou a andar pela casa sem falar com ninguém, e se dependesse do seu anfitrião,não conheceria sequer o jardineiro.

Após o que parece ter sido uns dez minutos,Harry desce sem que Kevin o veja e sai porta afora.

"Nossa,a última transa antes do casamento mais rápida da historia." Pensava ironicamente Draco,indo atrás de Harry.

Ele se apoiava em uma coluna do pátio no lado de fora, e sorri ao ver Draco se aproximar.

-Divertindo-se Draco?

-Não tanto quanto você.

Harry solta-se da coluna e tenta andar,mas cai cambaleante, e Draco que estava ao seu lado o ajuda a se levantar e o leva até a porta de seu carro.

-Acho que por hoje já chega Potter,ou então não vai sobrar nada para a cerimônia.

Harry sorri e diz:

-Ok,mas preciso que você me leve para casa.

Eles entram no carro e ele ensina o caminho para sua casa,ou seja, o hotel onde estava provisoriamente .

No caminho para o hotel Harry comenta:

-Kevin esperava que eu transasse com uma qualquer.Não consigo,digo, é o trabalho dela e tudo o mais,só que acho que tem que haver amor você não acha que estou certo?

Draco o fita e retornando a atenção a direção, responde:

-Acho que você está certo sim.

Harry ri e diz:

-Você parece saber tanto de tanta coisa.

Draco solta uma risada e diz:

-Eu entendo porque eu sou um.

E Harry confuso pergunta:

-Exatamente um o quê?

-Um prostituto.

Por um segundo Harry o encara, e soltando uma bela gargalhada diz:

- Se você for prostituto eu sou a Madonna. Fala por fim a Draco.

"Então pode começar a se transvestir Potter!"Pensava enquanto estacionava o carro,haviam chegado.

~o~

Estavam indo embora,cada uma para suas respectivas todas em uma grande e bela limusine e parando em uma esquina desce uma das amigas de Vivian:

-Tchau ! Gritavam todas enquanto uma loira de cabelos curtíssimos saltava do carro,trêbeda.

Apenas uns 500 metros depois, o carro para novamente,e agora Hermione era quem quem --se a um caixa eletrônico,pois,faria um grande saque de dinheiro,quer dizer se a sua falta de equilíbrio deixasse,estava para lá de Bagdá..

Passando-se uns momentos de luta entre colocar o cartão,digitar a senha,e tentar ficar em pé, ela retorna e o carro dá a partida, estava a caminho de sua casa.

Ao chegar,entra bem de mansinho,encaminha-se até a geladeira e tirando uma garrafa de água mineral,senta em cima de um balcão perto do armário,costumava fazer muito isso quando era criança. Entorna a água de um gole só, e no seu próximo passo,joga a garrafa no lixo e sobe as escadas,indo direto para seu quarto.

Encontra Draco dormindo.E sorrindo se aproxima tocando em sua mão. Ele abre os olhos,tinha o sono muito leve.

-O que houve?Está tudo bem?Ele pergunta preocupado.

Ela apenas sorri e o puxa pela mão. Ele se levanta, imaginando o que seria,mas mesmo assim se deixa levar descendo pelas as escadas. Hermione abre a porta da frente e sai guiando Draco até a lancha do seu padrasto.

Ela sobe,sendo imitada pelo loiro , e quando Draco vai lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo,ela o beija. O beijo era carinhoso e tímido no inicio,mas aos poucos se transforma naquele tipo de beijo que você perde o fôlego, desejo,paixão,química, tudo num único toque.E então ele se sente como se estivesse em um parque de diversões,experimentando o brinquedo mais perigoso,que não importa quantas vezes você vá nele,sempre dá frio na espinha.

Ela o puxa pela mão,o guiando ate o cômodo da lancha onde era uma suíte.O faz deitar na cama e recomeça a senta em cima dele com suas pernas em volta do corpo perfeito do loiro, que a cada segundo lhe beijava com mais ardor e paixão. Ela não queria pensar,queria apenas mover-se em sincronia com ele,e esquecer que existia mais alguém naquele universo além dos dois.

_**I want to move in time with you**_

_**( Eu quero mover em sincronia com você)**_

_**I want to breathe in rhyme with you**_

_**( Quero ofegar em rima com você)**_

_**I want to feel the deepest kiss **_

_**(Quero sentir o beijo mais profundo)**_

_**And I want to know you feel like this **_

_**(E quero saber se você também se sente assim)**_

Ela mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha,beijava-lhe o pescoço, e tirando sua parte de cima do pijama,o beija até o umbigo,fazendo-o estremecer.

Então Draco troca de posição ficando por cima,beijando-lhe a testa,o nariz,as maçãs do rosto e por fim morde seu lábio,Hermione gemia de tanto prazer,ele sabia onde tocá-la,parecia que tinham sido feitos um para o outro,o encaixe perfeito.

_**For this one time, one time **_

_**(Só por esta vez, apenas desta vez)**_

_**Let my body do what it feels **_

_**(Deixe meu corpo te fazer o que você me faz sentir)**_

_**For just one time, one time **_

_**(Somente desta vez, só desta vez)**_

_**Let this fantasy become real **_

_**(Permita que esta fantasia se torne real)**_

_**Because I am not afraid to let you see this side of me **_

_**(Porque eu não tenho medo de te revelar este outro lado de mim)**_.

Ele a despia com toda a delicadeza e carinho,ela era deusa na opinião dele.E sorrindo,olhou em seus belos olhos castanhos num sussurro lhe diz:  
-Você é linda.  
Ela sorri de volta.Não acreditava que estava ali,parecia que era outra pessoa e que aquilo fazia parte da vida dessa outra pessoa.

Draco lhe beijava entre as pequenos gemidos de prazer,o segura pelos seus cabelos loiros, e o fazia aumentar ou diminuir o ritmo das caricias.Não agüentava mais,então muda de posição,ficando novamente por cima,ela começa a tirar a única peça de roupa que faltava dele,a cueca.

_**I want to feel your hand in mine**_

_**(Eu quero sentir sua mão na minha)**_

_**And I want to feel that rush in my spine **_

_**(Quero sentir aquele frio na espinha)**_

_**And I want to wear the scent of **_

_**(Quero me envolver em sua essência)**_

_**And do all the things you want me to**_

_**( E fazer tudo o que você quiser que eu faça)**_

Ela tocava em seu membro suavemente, passando as pontas dos dedos,dando pequenos beijos, enquanto ele arfava de prazer.

Então acontece.A fusão dos dois corpos, pulsando em extase, se movendo graciosamente sobre ele,enquanto Draco apenas gemia.

_**I want to move in time with you **_

_**(Eu quero mover em sincronia com você)**_

_**I want to breathe in rhyme with you**_

_**(Quero ofegar em rima com você)**_

_**Because I am not afraid to let you see this side of me **_

_**(Porque eu não tenho medo de te revelar este outro lado de mim)**_

Hermione intensifica seus movimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco beijava-lhe os seios,fazendo pequenas caricias com a língua ao redor dos seus mamilos. Gemia alto,sentia que estava perto de alcançar o clímax,ela se afasta apenas o necessário para olhá-lo, Draco tinha uma expressão de completo prazer no rosto. Ele a fita nos olhos e chegam juntos ao orgasmo, sem desviarem o olhar um do outro,para logo em seguida caírem extasiados,cansados, e sem se importarem em voltar para a casa,acabam adormecendo ali mesmo naquela lancha,abraçados.

_**I want to stitch my clothes in sin**_

_**(Quero me despir no pecado)**_

_**And in the dark**_

_**(E na escuridão)**_

_**I want to find that door and go with in**_

_**(Quero encontrar aquela porta e adentrar).**_

_N/A : Depois de mil anos, a atualização. Perdão,mas realmente essa é uma fic meio problemática em vários sentidos:por ter sido a primeira não a curto tanto,não tenho beta,e eu sou péssima para corrigir minhas próprias fics e meu estilo de fic já mudou tanto...Só que eu sei que tem pessoas que como eu gostam do filme, e da fic ( \o/, obrigada) e é por vocês que continuo (re)postando MBA._

_Creio que agora só faltam mais 2 capitulos, continuem por aqui!!!_

_A música acima pertence a banda já extinta Savage Garden e o nome é This side of me._


	7. O Dia seguinte

"_Nisto se resume a vida: um instante de prazer. Para longe com as mágoas. Se assim curta é a existência, venha Baco com as danças. as coroas florais, as mulheres. Que hoje eu prove a felicidade – não sei como será meu amanhã."  
(Paladas)_

* * *

_**Cap.07-Dia seguinte**_

Draco desperta sentindo aquele doce perfume de lirios,olha para o seu lado direito e a vê adormecida,tão serena e seu rosto tão bem desenhado, e lembra da noite passada,e, fazendo isso, toma uma decisão:acabara ali todo o não podia simplesmente ignorar todo aquele sentimento dentro sorri e melhor não acordá-la e entrando na casa,vai direto para a cozinha preparar um belo café da manhã para ambos.

Ouvia barulho de passarinhos,vira -se para um lado e diz mentalmente para si mesma que iria derrubar aquela árvore onde esses malditos teimavam em cantar de manhã os olhos e sente a cabeça doer. "Prometo que nunca mais vou beber tanto assim". Dizia isso enquanto sentava-se na cama, percebendo que mal tinha amanhecido e, havia feito duas promessas. "Tenho que cumprir pelo menos uma".Levanta-se lentamente,e somente agora percebera que estava na lancha do seu padrasto. "A farra deve ter sido muito boa mesmo,dormi ate fora de casa!Tenho que sair daqui sem que meus pais vejam." E Enquanto descia da lancha, ouve uma voz bem humorada:  
-Bom dia ,querida!  
Era seu padrasto que a cumprimentava da janela do quarto.  
Levanta seu rosto,responde rapidamente e entra correndo na casa ,sobe as escadas indo diretamente para seu quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto vê sua bolsa aberta em cima da poltrona.A pega e olhando o conteúdo exclama:  
"Meu Deus!Agora lembro que saquei dinheiro e...". Nesse momento Draco empurra a porta com o pé,que estava entre aberta,trazendo nos braços uma bela bandeja de café da manhã.O mais rápido possível ela esconde a bolsa debaixo de uma almofada,e senta em cima.  
-Bom dia dorminhoca!Ele a cumprimenta enquanto se aproxima para dá-lhe um beijo de bom dia,mas ela desvia e pergunta meio constrangida:  
-O que aconteceu ontem?  
Ele deposita a bandeja em cima da cama e a observa.Não era possível que ela não se lembrasse,ou será que o estava testando?Decepcionado,ele responde:  
-Nada aconteceu.  
Ela sorri e levantando-se, pega uma torrada e o agradece dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.E vai tomar banho.  
Ele a observa entrar no banheiro,e tocando onde ela lhe beijara pensa:  
"Fui um tolo mesmo!"Curioso olha para onde ela havia escondido algo embaixo do travesseiro, observa que era a mesma bolsa que ele havia lhe entregado no dia anterior,estava aberta e dentro dela havia dinheiro.  
De repente se fez uma sombra de compreensão em seu rosto.  
"Então ela estava apenas querendo meus serviços?" ,entraria no jogo dela,se a noite passada nada significara para ela,porque iria significar para ele?Então encaminhando –se para o banheiro,abre a porta sem nem ao menos pestanejar ou exitar,abre o boxe, encarando uma Hermione assustada,que agora tinha uma mão embaixo e outra em cima tentando cobrir-se:  
-O que significa isso?Sacudia a bolsa em frente ao ê saberia se eu fosse cobrar.  
Surpresa,ela apenas responde.  
-Bom,eu pensei...quer dizer,apenas me preveni...Mas nada aconteceu certo?Perguntava mordendo seu lábio inferior,querendo intimamente lembrar-se da noite passada.  
Ele a olhava,pensando que seria realmente chocante para ela,saber que houve tudo e um pouco mais.  
-Não,nada se você realmente quisesse, só pra você saber,está faltando mais 400.  
Ela solta uma exclamação  
-O que?Mil dólares para uma noite?  
-Não dolares,euros! Sai batendo a porta do quarto.

Ele era realmente muito caro ou isso era porque se tratava dela?Hermione não entendia,por que ele estava tão bravo?Será que ela tinha feito algo estúpido e não lembrava?.Ou...Isso!Ele estava ofendido por ela ter cogitado em dormir com ele? Talvez aquele garotinho estúpido e elitizado ainda a odiasse.  
"Ah,mais até parece que eu faria questão de passar a noite com ele".Dizia para si enquanto se arrumava e,para seu azar sabia que essa afirmação não soara tão convincentemente verdadeira.

Draco estava sentando-se ao lado do Sr. Langdom e enchia seu copo com suco de laranja.  
-Espero que tenha dormido bem,Draco.  
Ele levanta os olhos e encontra o olhar e o sorriso bem humorado de Victor.  
-Ah,dormi sim obrigado.  
-Lá na lancha é realmente mais aconchegante não acha?  
-Ah,é sim...  
Draco o olha assustado.  
"Pelo amor de Merlim!Que situação!"Pensava enquanto sentia-se corar.  
-Ora tudo bem,responde ao ver o embaraço do loiro. Acho que Hermione escolheu bem dessa por fim,colocando um ponto final e virando a pagina do jornal que estava lendo.  
Nesse momento ela entra na a olha magoado,e levanta-se até a geladeira para pegar água.  
Ela vai atrás dele e perguntando baixinho no seu ouvido diz:  
-Mil Euros?Você não vale tanto assim.  
Ele vira-se e fica cara a cara com ela.  
-Posso te garantir que nunca nenhuma cliente minha reclamou.E tem mais,elas sempre pedem bis.  
Dissera fechando a porta da geladeira e levando o copo de água à boca.  
"Ora seu...seu.."Estava sem palavras até para pensar o que exatamente Draco Malfoy era.

Tinham se atrasado para a aula de dança,e estava particularmente irritada,e ele estava a ponto de sumir dali.  
"Ela pode ser inteligente e tudo o mais,só que é uma cega estúpida".Pensava amargo,enquanto adentrava a sala de aula,onde já estavam os noivos.  
"Ele realmente achava que eu pagaria para dormir com ele?Que eu pagaria?" Gritava em seus pensamentos.  
Talvez porque estivessem muito alegres e fossem se casar,o fato era que, nem Harry ou Vivian notara que Draco e Hermione estavam espumando de raiva.  
A professora pedira que se colocassem em posição e começassem a bailar no ritmo da música.  
-Vamos,sintam-se como se fossem somente um! Dizia a professora bailando entre eles.  
Harry dançava todo desengonçado,enquanto Vivian se dobrava de rir.  
Draco dançava muitíssimo bem,e encarava a morena que estava ali em sua frente.  
"Não acredito que pensei que eu estivesse...Ora francamente!"Pensava ofendido,agora puxando Hermione pela cintura com mais força que o necessário.  
Ela estava mais que irritada,estava irada.E com o puxão que ele lhe dera,ela automaticamente dá um pisão no pé dele e sorri.  
Ele retribui o sorriso e faz um passo como se fosse deixá-la cair no chão.  
Chegando bem perto do rosto da garota,ele diz:  
-Você tem muito que aprender,Granger.  
Com a proximidade,pôde sentir aquele aroma de almíscar de Draco.  
"Que droga porque será que tenho a impressão de que algo está mudando?".Pensava enquanto o olhava fazer caretas para o casal ao lado,e ria discretamente.  
Depois de quase meia hora de aula,os dois casais se despedem,pois mais tarde haveria o almoço na casa de campo da família de Hermione.

Estavam sentados nos degraus que havia na entrada da casa de para o almoço e o jantar na casa de campo dos pais de Hermione,que ficava exatamente à uma hora de e Vivian lhe dariam um carona.  
Estava um ao lado do outro em silêncio.  
Ela vestia um vestido de algodão, de alcinha,branco com pequenos girassóis o cabelo solto e com cachos nas pontas, e calçava uma sandália baixa trançada nas pernas.  
Ele estava com uma camisa branca de botão,com as mangas dobradas, uma calça preta,e um sapatenis preto e branco e seus cabelos estavam levemente despenteados.  
Olhava para o horizonte pensando que a sua vida estava total e completamente fora do controle, e não gostava disso.A vida dele,antes de aceitar esse convite era mais "organizada",porque saberia dizer o que estava ou não sentindo.  
Ela se mexera ao seu lado. Ele a fita com o canto de que Hermione estava inquieta,apesar de estar calada e nem um pouco perguntadeira,e tinha no rosto uma expressão de dúvida, o que ele atribuiu ao fato dela ter bebido demais a noite passada e talvez estivesse tentando se lembrar como fora parar na volta seu olhar para o horizonte.Há um tempo atrás ele talvez até dissesse para ela o que fizeram na lancha com riqueza de detalhes,mas não nesse momento,guardaria tudo o que acontecera com eles e por alguma razão ele tinha que esquecer,e essa seria a ultima vez que pensaria nisso.

Ela estava confusa,pois, estava se sentindo esquisita,estranha em relação ao loiro ao seu lado.O olha com o canto de olho e se sente extremamente desconfortável ficar ali ao seu lado sem se falarem,pois,não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra desde a discussão do café da manhã e a aula de dança desastrosa,a qual Hermione tinha certeza de que Harry não aprendera nada e cairia de bunda juntamente com Vivian na festa de casamento.  
Quando já havia se passado uns quinze minutos de silêncio em que apenas se ouvia o ruído da respiração de ambos,Harry e Vivian chegam no seu conversível.  
Draco levanta do degrau em que estava sentado,pega sua mala e a bolsa de Hermione,sem trocarem um olhar sequer.

* * *

**N/A** : Muito tempo depois e aqui está mais um capitulo.E para melhorar a minha barra com vcs,

Postei 2 capitulos de uma vez (dps de 1 ano, é mais que obrigação neh? ¬¬).

Espero que gostem e comentem =D


	8. Revelações

"_Falaram-me que o destino se diverte conosco  
Que não nos dá nada e que promete tudo a nós,  
Parece que a felicidade está no alcance de nossas mãos,  
Então a gente estende a mão e se descobre louco..."(Combinação by Kid Abelha.)_

_

* * *

_

**Cap. 08. Revelações**

Harry sai do carro e ajuda Draco a colocar as bagagens no porta-malas.  
-Espero que não tenham esquecido nada,comenta Harry fechando o porta-malas.  
E como ninguém lhe responde,ele entra no carro e diz:  
-Prontos?  
Todos acenam com a cabeça,sua noiva que estava de óculos escuros apenas resmunga tentando tirar um cochilo.  
E vendo que estavam todos sentados,ele sai cantando pneu.  
Depois de cinco minutos dentro do carro,Draco já sabia qual meio de transporte Harry dirigia melhor, e não era carro.  
Harry começava a fazer perguntas para Draco, que estava sentado no banco de trás juntamente com Hermione,sobre um artigo de beisebol que tinha saído no jornal.  
Ela olhava atentamente para o loiro ao seu e sorridente,parecia que estava desanuviando seu sorriu e nessa hora os olhares se encontraram.  
Draco estava conversando com Harry,que o olhava pelo retrovisor quando sentira que ela o observava e virando-se, acaba por pegá-la sorrindo e era o sinal de que o mal entendido já havia sido deixado de lado.  
Ele não poderia culpá-la por nada,afinal o profissional ali era seu serviço,ou pelo menos tentaria, e depois iria embora.  
Ele retorna a sua atenção para Harry , que agora falavam sobre ações e coisa e tal.  
Ela resolve seguir o exemplo da irmã e fecha os olhos,pronta para um cochilo.

Passara –se exatamente 1 hora depois e haviam chegado. Era uma bela casa de campo:uma ampla varanda,gramado verdinho, um lago ao redor, e um lindo jardim.  
Harry estaciona o carro e acorda sua futura esposa,que sorri e saem do carro deixando para trás Draco e Hermione.  
Draco olha para o seu ombro,onde a morena encontrava-se cochilando.E então suavemente a chama.  
-Hermione,chegamos.  
Ela abre seus olhos lentamente e fita aqueles belos olhos cinzentos e o agradece.  
-Obrigado.  
Ele ergue uma sobrancelha:  
-Pelo o quê?  
-Por estar sendo tão paciente comigo,com Harry e toda essa situação.  
-Ora,não está sendo tão maçan...  
Mas a frase de Draco não pôde ser terminada porque nesse exato momento Gina se aproxima deles.  
-Vamos, eu ajudo vocês com as malas.E sai como sempre, puxando Hermione pelo braço deixando Draco para trás.  
Ele bufa,pegando as bagagens.  
"Ajuda,sei..."dizia carregando tudo sozinho,tentando acompanhá-las.

Após entrarem na casa, chegando ao destino final,Gina dá um beijo na bochecha de Hermione,e sorri para Draco despedindo-se:  
-Ate mais.E sai pulando.  
-Essa Weasley tem intrigado olhando para a ruiva que saira pulando e ao encontrar alguém mais a frente lhe dera um susto.  
Hermione apenas sorri,e diz:  
-Vamos entrar.  
Estavam parados em frente à porta do quarto em que abre a porta e entra,sendo seguida por Draco.  
O quarto era rústico,possuía uma cama de casal de madeira,uma mesinha de cabeceira e um guarda-roupa,tudo num estilo antigo.  
Ela se joga na cama e diz:  
-Cama grande.  
Ele a imita e se joga deitando-se ao seu lado.  
Os dois ficam assim olhando para o teto,por algum tempo até que Hermione diz:  
-Sabe é injusto,passei o fim de semana me abrindo e não sei nada sobre você.  
Ele sorri e ainda sem se olharem diz:  
-Eu tenho alergia a amaciante,odeio anchovas,sou formado em Psicologia pela Universidade de Brown.E pegando na mão dela finaliza.E sentiria saudades de você mesmo sem conhecê-la.  
Ela estremece ao ouvir essa ultima afirmação e aperta a mão dele,sentia-se segura.  
"O que deu em mim para falar isso?" Pensava enquanto se levantava da cama,soltando a mão de Hermione e indo até onde estava sua bolsa.  
Ela continuava a olhar para cima e sequer se mexera quando ele se levantara.  
Ele vira-se para ela e pergunta:  
-Hermione, vamos almoçar?

Estava fazendo um belo dia de sol,mais não estava quente, apenas agradável.O almoço seria um belo churrasco ao ar livre.E adivinhem que estava cuidando da carne? Harry é calro. Draco divertia-se com as trapalhadas do Garoto -que-sobreviveu-àquele-que –não-se –deve-nomear, mas, parecia que não sobreviveria ao final das comemorações do seu próprio casamento.  
Estavam presentes poucas pessoas, umas 10 mais ou menos.  
Draco, sentara à mesa junto do ,Fred e sua isso, Gina e Hermione perturbavam o noivo junto à churrasqueira.  
-Não toque nisso dizia à garota que cutucava a carne que era de Vivian.  
-Pare com isso resmungava enquanto a ruiva fazia cócegas nele.  
Draco observava tudo com um olhar divertido,então o Sr. Victor lhe pede um favor.  
-Porque você não vai atrás da noiva ?Vejo que o almoço está quase pronto e já que você parece ter tanto tato com as mulheres...Finaliza piscando para ele.  
Draco por sua vez apenas assente com a cabeça e se retira.Não saberia onde procurá-la, mas lá fora com certeza ela não estava.  
Andou um pouco mais ao longo do belo lago que ali havia, e então avistou o que parecia um chalé ou algo à passos largos em direção a casa,ela poderia estar ali pensando na vida,só não esperava que ela tivesse caído na real e percebera quão tedioso seria se casar com Harry e pensando assim, entra sorrindo, mas ao ver a cena à frente, congela.  
Kevin estava segurando Vivian pelo braço e ele pôde ouvir ela negando e dizendo algo:  
-Mas eu o amo, você tem que esquecer tudo.  
E ao verem Draco parado em frente a eles,Kevin a larga e desconversando e dizendo algo sobre a camisa para o ensaio de jantar,e sai em seguida deixando os dois a sós.  
-Desculpe a interrupção,mas é que seu pai me mandou aqui. Draco se justificava um tanto quanto sem jeito por ter presenciado a cena.  
-Para quê?Vivian perguntou não podendo encará-lo.  
-Para saber se você estava o loiro.  
Ela vira-se de costas e apoia-se na janela, olhando para o lago.  
-Sabe,as vezes alguns lugares nos trazem lembranças.  
Draco olhava a silhueta da garota a frente,cabelos loiros compridos,mas magra que o necessário, e um belo perfil .Ela não lhe devia explicações,mas pelo jeito era o que estava fazendo.  
-É engraçado,esse lugar parece ter memória,pois,trás tantas recordações...Costumávamos nos encontrar aqui no verão passado,antes de me apaixonar por Harry,antes mesmo de namorarmos.  
E terminando de dizer isso,virou-se e para espanto de Draco,seus belos e grandes olhos azuis estavam cheios de lagrimas.  
-Acho que não poderei vir aqui com Harry,certo?  
E correu para abraça-lo. Ele a abraçou,não achava que ela estava fingindo, as pessoas tinham direito de errar, e também direito a uma segunda chance,por Deus como ele entendia disso.

*  
Hermione agora estava conversando com sua mãe,quando é interrompida:  
-Mione posso falar com você?Não vai demorar nada.  
-Deixa ver se entendi: você roubou 5 anos da vida dela com sua malandragem e charme, e agora quer uma palavrinha?Claro vá em frente!  
Ao dizer isso,colocara-se em frente a morena, com as mãos na cintura,lembrando muito a Sra Weasley.  
-Agradeço a solidariedade mãe,mas da próxima vez poderia falar menos e sem tantos detalhes?Era Hermione que ao falar isso,puxa Kevin pelo braço para longe dali,deixando sua mãe sozinha.  
A garota sorrira para ele que não retribui.  
-Algum problema Kevin?  
Ele olha para baixo,e começa:  
-Não importa o quanto certo alguém esteja do que o outro é,ou do que é certo e errado,as vezes a gente descobre que alguém não é o que a gente esperava que essa pessoa fosse.  
Ela estava começando a ficar realmente á que ele iria se declarar para ela ali?Pediria mais uma chance?  
Franzindo a testa, Hermione olha em seus olhos e pergunta:  
-O que você está tentando me dizer, Kevin?  
-Desculpe-me,realmente sinto que preciso lhe dizer uma coisa.  
Nesse momento sua atenção é desviada para Draco, que vinha ao longe e parecia realmente aflito.  
Kevin percebe que ela não estava prestando atenção em nenhuma palavra dita por ele:  
-Você não está nem me escutando?  
-Desculpe,volto num minuto. E sai de encontro ao loiro que vinha em sua direção.  
-Draco está tudo bem?.O loiro descia até onde ela estava lhe esperando, e então pega suas mãos e lhe dá um doce e carinhoso beijo.  
-Agora está.Ele responde,fazendo com que a garota sorria encabulada com o seu algo estava errado,pois,ao levantar o rosto e fitá-lo nos olhos,ela pôde perceber que ele parecia realmente preocupado.  
-O que houve Draco?  
Ele segura suas mãos e a puxa em direção a mesa do almoço.  
-Nada,só vim te chamar para almoçar antes que Potter e a Weasley terminem toda a comida.  
E sorrindo,saem de mãos dadas para almoçarem e antes de chegarem a mesa,Draco olhara por cima do ombro dela e pôde ver um Kevin infeliz ao longe.  
Não entrava de jeito nenhum a idéia de que uma mulher como Hermione estivesse sofrendo por aquele rabisco de ser humano,rascunho de homem,isso o inconformava de tal forma que chegava a doer.

O almoço tendo transcorrido de forma calma,e até civilizada (tirando as alfinetadas entre Gina e Kevin, e entre Gina e Vivian é claro.),a hora do jantar estava chegando.  
Na verdade esse era o jantar de ensaio do casamento ,qual seria no dia que participaram do almoço haviam ficado para o jantar de ensaio.  
Enquanto sua mãe,a Sra Weasley e outras pessoas arrumavam a mesa do jantar,Hermione estava sentada na varanda olhando para a primeira estrela que surgia no céu,anunciando uma bela noite.  
Era engraçado como ela estava diferente do modo que achava que seria: humilhante,doído,depressivo e chato.Não que o casamento de Vivian não fosse algo entediante,e que a dita cuja não fosse uma versão de Barbie amalucada.E pensando isso Hermione ri.A vida era engraçada!Primeiro Harry tinha namorado com Gina ,e ela com Rony, pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro,e então acontece um revés da vida: a morte de Rony,e a ruptura do casal mais perfeito de Hogwarts:Gina Weasley e Harry Potter.E depois de algum tempo ela namora e fica noiva de Kevin e Harry namora e fica noivo de sua meia irmã.Dois casais mais improváveis e não combináveis seria impossível.E agora ela estava ali,acompanhada do seu ex pior inimigo,Draco Malfoy.  
-Mione?  
Ela desvia o olhar do céu para fitar a pessoa que a chamara.  
Era Gina.  
A ruiva sorri e senta ao seu lado no banco,e começa a observar o céu também.  
-Sabia que a primeira estrela que aparece no céu anunciando a noite é a mesma que anuncia o dia?  
Hermione balbucia uma resposta negativa,tornando a olhar para a estrela.  
-Gina,você acredita em destino?  
A ruiva volta sua atenção para a morena ao seu lado.

-Não,Hermione.Já passei dessa fase,afinal,as vezes nem tudo o que queremos é o certo .

Hora do Jantar.  
A mesa estava posta do lado de fora,tudo muito arrumado,pessoas rindo,e todos sentados nos lugares designados para si tal qual seria na cerimônia.  
Hermione estava ao lado de Draco e Gina,e a sua frente estavam Vivian e Harry,e ao lado de seu amigo, seu ex noivo.  
A mãe dela contava mais uma daquelas humilhantes historias de família,onde ela era a protagonista,e se ferrava no final é claro!E todos riam, sua mãe realmente era uma piadista,sabia animar um ambiente.  
O jantar já estava quase no fim, e percebendo que acabara o vinho,Hermione se levanta com duas garrafas vazias e vai em direção à adega, dentro da casa.  
Nisso,Kevin também levanta e vai atrás dela,não reparando que uma terceira pessoa os seguiam.  
Já fazia bastante tempo desde que estivera ali,na adega de seu as garrafas vazias a um canto, enquanto escolhia duas cheias.  
-Mione.  
-Ai que susto Kevin!Quando foi que aprendeu a andar sem fazer barulho?  
-Desculpe, eu não queria lhe assustar.  
-Ah,tudo bem. Lembrei que você queria falar comigo...  
-Fiquei pensando que talvez você,quer dizer eu não sabia que seria tão difícil,mas acho que lhe devo uma explicação.  
Tinha a cabeça baixa e não conseguia encará sorri,e pega no seu queixo.  
-Olha, bem deixa que devo admitir algo para você.Dizia de costas enquanto escolhia os o Draco para te torturar lentamente o final de semana aí eu não sei,alguma coisa aconteceu.  
E franzindo o cenho conclui:  
-Espero que isso não te magoe, mas eu e você ,eu na agüento mais **"Eu e você"!**Toda essa nossa historia,então deixa pra lá e vamos subir.  
O que eles dois não sabiam, era que, um certo loiro de olhos azuis cinzentos estava espiando pela fresta da porta, e ao ouvir tais palavras sorri satisfeito e sobe as escadas em direção aos jardins,deixando o caminho livre para a revelação do dia chegar aos ouvidos de Hermione.  
-Eu dormi com sua irmã.Ele falara de um fôlego só, assim parecia mais fácil.  
-O quê?Fora a única coisa que conseguira dizer,antes de se escorar na parede para não cair ou deixar as garrafas caírem.  
-Transei com ela por dois por isso que terminei com você, e quando foi embora,parecíamos dois coelhos que não se é que um dia a gente percebeu que era uma loucura e obviamente imoral e aí a gente se separou.E no natal passado quando ela ficou noiva de Harry,foi que me dei conta de que amava Vivian.  
Ele olhava para a mulher à sua frente.Não fazia um ruído, um gesto, sequer alguma reação.  
-Meu Deus, fale alguma coisa Mione!  
Ela o encarava surpresa.O que ele queria que ela dissesse exatamente? "Parabéns Kevin você ganhou o prêmio de o mais honesto do ano?" ou quem sabe um Oscar de melhor vilão.Não importava,ela só queria sair dali e encontrar Draco.  
Gina percebe que Hermione estava demorando muito, e que Kevin havia sumido, ela só esperava que ele não tivesse dito nada à ela.  
Hermione sai com as duas garrafas nas mãos,e parando na porta dá de cara com Gina.  
-Mione, eu estava te procurando...O que houve? A ruiva pergunta ao percebe a expressão de Hermione, e ao ver Kevin logo atrás ela junta 1+1=2.  
-Ele te contou não foi?  
-Você sabia? Hermione a olha com cara de melhor melhor amiga!E nesse meio tempo Draco se levanta, e Vivian também ,indo onde encontravam-se os três.  
Draco se aproxima de Hermione,e ela o abraça.  
Ele passa a mão pelos seus sedosos cabelos, e diz baixinho ao seu ouvido:  
-Calma,respire fundo.  
A garota chorava soluçando,aquilo era muito surreal,não sabia se poderia agüentar mas uma decepção.  
Vivian chega e olhando de Gina, para Kevin e deste para o casal abraçado na frente, ela exclama:  
-Eu confiei em você,e na primeira oportunidade você conta para ela,Draco?  
Hermione interrompe o abraço,encara o loiro e sai correndo.  
Ele olha para Vivian que apenas abaixa a cabeça e corre atrás de chega Harry perguntando o que houve ao ver o loiro sair correndo atrás de sua amiga.  
-Não houve Kevin colocando a mão em seu ombro.  
E franzindo o cenho Harry diz:  
-Pois,não está parecendo que não foi "nada".  
Harry podia não saber de nada, mas ele logo percebeu que havia algo muito errado ali,pois o clima não estava dos mais favoráveis.  
Gina lança um olhar de repugnância a Vivian e Kevin,para em seguida sair dizendo um seco boa noite.

Começava a cair uma chuvinha bem fina, mais que fora suficiente para encharcá-la até a alma.A sua respiração estava descompassada,seu peito doía,sentia seus pés latejarem por estar descalça na grama e ter pisado em alguns gravetos...Lágrimas escorriam sem parar, e mil pensamentos se passavam por sua mente...Então ao encostar-se numa arvore ouve alguém lhe chamar.  
-Hermione?  
Ele nnão arfava, e nem estava suado por ter corrido atrás dela,apenas molhado por conta da chuvinha chata que teimava em cair.  
-Granger para você, num tom magoado sem poder encará-lo, sentia-se enojada demais para tal.  
Apoiando com uma mão no tronco da arvore, a garota enxuga o rosto e vira-se para ele:  
-Como você pôde me esconder isso?  
-Queria que eu dissese o quê? Dizia passando as mãos pelos cabelos e se aproximando um pouco mais dela.  
-Por sua causa fiz papel de boba!Você mentiu pra mim!Mas eu não devia ter ficado surpresa,porque é isso o que faz, é isso o que você é:uma mentira!  
Gritara e recomeçara a chorar,tinha as mão cerradas e as apertava com toda sua força que começava a ficar marcas de unhas nas palmas.  
-Você está me julgando?Essa é muito boa!Afastava-se da garota,e usando seu tom mais irônico e sarcástico possível continua: Acho que você não deveria ficar aí com o dedo em riste para o cara que contratou como seu falso namorado.  
-Você tem razã tão desesperada para todos saberem que eu estava feliz que paguei 6 mil por uma mentira e, no final do dia a única pessoa que caiu nela foi eu.E fitando seus pés,conclui:Eu queria poder dizer que valeu a pena.  
-Vai nessa Granger,me odeie. Para falar a verdade acho que você já era nesse lance doKevin,então porque não se agarra bastante nisso para acabar com seu próximo relacionamento?  
Então Draco sai a deixando sozinha.  
E a chuva se tornava cada vez mais forte,indicio de tempestade.

* * *

**N/A: **Depois desse capitulo só falta mais 1, e aí _C'est fini.\o/_

No próximo capitulo responderei os comentários que vcs fizerem ok?

T+!


	9. O casamento

Capitulo VIII – O Casamento.

Se a chuva caía cada vez mais forte e espessa, isso não era nada comparada às lágrimas de Hermione. Sentia-se como se tivesse misturado todas as bebidas de uma festa, e estivesse com a pior ressaca de sua vida. Mas, ela estava sóbria, infelizmente.  
Caminhava a passos lentos, deixando toda a água molhar e lavar sua alma...A chuva começava a ficar cada vez mais fina, quase inexistente...Talvez tivesse ficado horas embaixo daquela tempestade de verão, talvez só alguns minutos, não sabia dizer ao certo.  
A vida era assim com Hermione, quando ela começava a gostar de algo, aquele algo simplesmente lhe escapava. Deveria estar pagando todos os seus pecados, porque desgraça pouca era bobagem.  
Sua maquiagem estava toda borrada, seu vestido rosa claro, colado ao corpo e seus sapatos imprestáveis. Já estava bem escuro, a noite caira com uma rapidez incrível.  
Chegando em frente a porta da casa,joga seu sapato no tapete ao lado de fora , e espremendo um pouco da água de seu cabelo,entra na casa.  
Todos já deviam estar dormindo, porque tudo estava tão silencioso. Hermione subia as escadas pé ante pé, e parando em frente à porta de seu quarto, respira fundo e gira a maçaneta.  
Ele não estava ali, mas ela não se importara com isso, pois, havia chorado tanto que parecia não haver mais nada dentro de si, tamanho era o estado de torpor o qual se encontrava.  
Praticamente arrancara seu vestido do corpo de tão colado que estava e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, precisava de uma ducha quente.

X- X - X

Sentia-se injustiçado. Pegara a historia no meio e infelizmente o final não tinha sido muito bom. Draco andava pela grama enlameada, sujando sua calça e sapatos. Pisava tão forte que suas pegadas formavam poças.  
Entrara pela porta dos fundos e subira as escadas correndo, com medo que alguém o visse. Trocara de roupa rapidamente, e pegara o telefone.  
Estava ligando para o aeroporto, quando alguém bate na porta.  
Ele levanta os olhos em direção a ela, e a pessoa do lado de fora sem esperar resposta entra.  
Ele retorna a atenção à ligação.  
-Ah é você. Diz sem emoção.  
-Desapontado Draco?  
-Nem um pouco, Potter.  
Rindo da resposta do loiro, Harry senta-se na poltrona em frente a cama, onde o rapaz encontrava-se sentado,remarcando sua passagem pelo telefone.  
O moreno esperava pacientemente que Draco terminasse a ligação, para poder conversar com ele.  
Draco conseguira transferir seu vôo para o dia seguinte as 2 horas da tarde,uma hora antes a qual começaria o casamento, e satisfeito desliga o telefone.  
Ele levanta uma sobrancelha e fita o moreno que o encarava.  
-O que aconteceu?  
O loiro levanta-se e começa a pegar suas coisas e as arruma em sua mala.  
-Preciso que você me dê o número de alguma rádio táxi, vou dormir no hotel mais próximo que houver daqui.  
Harry o observa. Ele parecia miserável, triste e será possível?Magoado!Alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo. E colocando a mão no ombro de Draco diz:  
-Cara, não seja estúpido!Você pode ficar no chalé. Pode pegar meu carro.  
Ele vira-se para o noivo e com meia voz agradece.  
"Até que o Potter pensa às vezes".Pensava enquanto terminava de arrumar suas coisas e saia do quarto, sendo seguido por Harry.  
Desceram as escadas, e Harry dá as chaves do chalé e do carro, antes do loiro ir diz:  
-Não se preocupe Draco, o que quer que tenha acontecido entre você e Mione, vai passar. Afinal nunca tinha visto ela tão feliz com alguém, como a vi com você.  
Draco dá um meio sorriso triste e encaminha-se para o chalé onde ficara sabendo de tudo.  
A chuva estava bem fina, quase inexistente quando ele ouvira Harry batendo a porta e voltando pra dentro da casa.

X-X-X

Hermione ao terminar de tomar banho, senta-se na beira da cama quando alguém abre a porta de seu quarto.  
A loira à sua frente encontrava-se com uma expressão de medo, e preocupação no rosto.  
-Hermione eu queria lhe pedir que você não contasse nada ao Harry.  
A morena solta uma risada abafada, cheia de sarcasmo e ironia.  
-Não se preocupe Vivian eu não vou estragar seu casamento, embora você tenha estragado a minha vida. Mas não me peça para que hoje eu fique bem, porque eu não vou ficar!  
A loira mordia levemente o seu lábio.  
-Eu vou contar a ele, mas não agora.  
-Claro, case primeiro e conte depois. E por favor, me deixe em paz. Diz fechando a porta na cara de sua meia irmã.

X-X-X

Parecia que tinha acabado de deitar e já estava na hora de levantar. O dia seria cheio: cabeleireiro, manicure, e se possível um cirurgião plástico, porque suas olheiras estavam horríveis.  
Não fizera nada bem passar a noite inteira chorando. Estava com um humor de cão, e a cara inchada.  
"Que vontade de sumir". Pensava enquanto terminava seu banho e vestia-se para começar o que sua mãe estava chamando de "A maratona de casamento da Vivis".  
O dia havia amanhecido lindo e claro, como se não tivesse tido uma tempestade no dia anterior.  
Toc. Toc.  
-Pode entrar.  
Era Gina. O clima entre as duas também não estava muito bom. A ruiva senta-se na poltrona e observava Hermione terminar de passar um gloss nos lábios.  
-Sabe, eu sinto que devo explicações para você.  
Hermione nada dizia, apenas a observava pelo espelho. Tendo entendido o silêncio como um incentivo continua:  
-Bem, eu soube há pouco querer ouvi uma conversa entre os apertava suas mãos uma na outra e tinha a cabeça baixa quando continuou.  
-Eu tentei dizer sutilmente a Harry que ela não prestava, mas ele meio que disse algo como: "Você está com ciúmes!" E então...  
Mas a ruiva não pôde continuar, escondia seu rosto com as mãos e tinha a voz falha.  
Hermione virou-se para olhá-la e entendeu que talvez Gina não tivesse escolha e que também estivesse sofrendo por ver Harry se casar com alguém senão ela...  
A amizade de Gina valia muito mais que mil Kevins e cem Vivians.  
-Olha Ginny, não fique assim tá? Eu ainda sou sua amiga. Dizia-lhe, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.  
Gina sorri e levantando o rosto diz sorrindo:  
-Eu sabia que você não conseguiria uma amiga melhor que eu. Dizia limpando as ultimas lagrimas.  
A morena estende-lhe a mão e diz:  
-Vamos chutar o balde hoje!

X-X-X

Correria. Assim podíamos definir a casa naquele dia.  
Hermione correra junto com sua mãe, Gina e Vivian para o salão de beleza. Ela ainda não conseguia falar com Vivian , que lhe lançava olhares, os quais eram todos ignorados.  
Toda vez que sua mãe falava alguma coisa, Gina soltava uma das suas e assim, a morena se sentia aliviada, pelo menos de momento.  
Mas perspicaz como era,sua mãe não se dava por filha biológica estava triste,calada e sem vontade começo ela achara que era porque talvez estivesse se lembrando do seu quase casamento com Kevin, mas talvez fosse outra coisa.  
Estavam no salão de beleza quando ela resolvera falar com Hermione.  
-Anime-se Hermione, hoje é um dia de alegria.  
Hermione força um sorriso e responde:  
-Nada que uma boa Vodca e uma lâmina não resolva, mamãe.  
Gina ri da piada, mas a mãe de Hermione a repreende.

X-X-X

Não muito longe dali, um certo loiro corpo doía, mas nada se comparava a dor que sentia no seu uma semana descobrira o que era se importar com alguém, e na mesma semana descobrira o que era levar um fora.  
Senta-se na cama, deixando seu tronco nu aparecendo, enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto e cabelo.  
"Nunca tinha aceitado casamentos... que porcaria!".  
Resolvera levantar e se arrumar, eram 11:00 da manhã, o vôo sairia dali a 2 pressa, Draco pega sua mala, e ao abrir tira um o destinatário e joga em cima da cabeceira da cama.  
Já estava arrumado, pega as chaves do carro de Harry e sai batendo a porta, afinal dali do campo pra cidade era uma hora de carro ate o aeroporto.

X-X-X

Ela sentia seu estomago afundar e uma falta de ar miserá tudo para sair correndo dali,deixando para trás toda aquela dor e humilhaçã estava sentada na escadaria da seu vestido de dama de honra, e encontrava-se sentada de cabeça baixa. Faltava apenas 01 hora para o casamento e todas aquelas informações rodavam em sua cabeça.  
"Porque será que eu me sinto assim?".  
Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando percebe a sombra de alguém a sua frente.  
Ele levanta a cabeça e dá de cara com seu padrasto.  
Ele sorri e senta-se ao seu abaixa a cabeça fitando novamente o chão.  
-Hermione, você sabe que eu nunca me intrometi na sua vida e não será agora que o farei.  
Dizia pausadamente, enquanto a garota virava suas atenções para o Sr. Victor.  
-Mas gostaria apenas dizer-lhe uma coisa sobre um artigo que li na "Times Magazine".Um cara disse que a mulher tem a vida amorosa que deseja, e eu concordo com eu não acho que você seja esse tipo de mulher.  
Ele tocara seu queixo, e ela sorrira pensando se seu padrasto sabia que o cara da Revista era Draco.  
-Chega um momento na vida que devemos correr atrás da felicidade, não deixando tudo ao bem, se ele é "a" pessoa talvez você esteja desperdiçando a tão sonhada felicidade.  
Ela o encara sorrindo e levantando-se beija-lhe o rosto,decidida a ir atrás de fazer seu próprio uma leve idéia de onde Draco poderia estar,solta um suspiro e corre.

X-X-X

Draco dirigia, mas sua mente e coração estavam travando uma difícil para ele, já que era a primeira vez que o seu lado emocional aparecia, suspeitava ate então que não possuía coração.  
Ele para no acostamento e encostando a cabeça no volante resmunga:  
"Droga, Granger...".

X-X-X

Harry sorri e entra naquelas salas que ficam atrás do altar da avistar Vivian, ele cobre os olhos com as mãos.  
-Sua mãe disse que você queria falar comigo.  
Ela se aproxima dele e tenta tirar as mãos do seu rosto.  
-Não Vivis, dá azar ver a noiva antes do o vestido sei lá,só sei que dá azar.  
Ela bufa, e conseguindo destampar os olhos dele, ela senta no banco a frente.  
-Tenho algo muito importante para lhe contar.  
Ele tentava absorver o que seria, do que se tratava, pois, nunca vira Vivian tão séria em toda sua vida.  
-O que houve?  
-Bom, lembra que antes de começarmos a namorar mesmo eu estava saindo com outra pessoa?  
Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.  
Ela erguera seus olhos e fitando o teto falara com a voz embargada:  
-Essa pessoa era o Kevin.  
Harry olhara para a garota, como se nunca a tivesse visto compreendera algumas coisas...  
-Era por isso que você não o queria como padrinho e sempre o tratava andava furioso pelo pude ser tão cego?E Hermione?Ontem, ela descobrira tudo não é mesmo?  
Cabisbaixa, apenas confirma com um aceno de cabeça.Não conseguiria olhar em seus sempre fora uma pessoa integra e nunca faria algo assim.  
Nunca havia desconfiado dela, ele não era alguém que sentia ciúmes, e para dizer a verdade não gostava de discussões també,bater boca,isso o fazia ter más recordações.  
-Com licença.E sai deixando Vivian sozinha, que sem argumentos,continua sentada no banco que havia na sala.

X-X-X

Todos já estavam na Igreja, Gina uma das damas ainda estava na porta a espera da noiva,Kevin e o padre eram os únicos no altar.  
Harry sai dos bastidores da igreja e caminha em direção a Kevin,que sorri ao avistar o conforme Harry se aproximava,ele pôde perceber que a expressão no rosto não era nem um pouco amigá começa a se afastar,ate que vendo que Harry aumentava o passo ele corre para fora,quando Gina coloca o pé na frente.  
Ele cai de cara no tapete,s levanta xingando a ruiva que ria abertamente.  
-Volte aqui se for Harry atrás dele.  
Kevin corria o mais rápido que podia,enquanto Harry estava cada vez mais próximo.  
-Vocês ainda não estavam juntos!Gritava.  
-Mas você era noivo de Hermione,nunca vou te perdoar.  
Enquanto a confusão rolava solta,um carro aproximava-se lentamente da frente da igreja.

X-X-X

Hermione,alheia aos acontecimentos,chegara a fôlego por ter corrido,abre a porta e olha em volta.  
Tudo arrumado,nem sinal de que ele estava ou estivera realmente por lá.Ela aproxima-se da cama e fita um envelope na cabeceira ao lado.  
Um envelope branco escrito "Para Hermione".  
Ao abrir,encontra o dinheiro o qual pagara pelos serviços de seu acompanhante.  
Ela senta na cama,e de cabeça baixa,deixa uma lagrima escorrer pelo tarde para consertar as coisas...

X-X-X

Draco seguia os dois com o carro,enquanto Kevin adentrava um parque e Harry desistindo pára e curva-se com a mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego.  
Com o carro parado ao seu lado,Draco diz:  
-Entra momento aquele Kevin deve estar chegando na França.  
Harry,entra e senta ao lado do loiro que encosta o carro mais a frente,com vista para o bosque onde Kevin desaparecera.  
Por pelo menos uns 3 minutos nada disseram, até que Harry fala:  
-Eu sabia que ela saia com alguém,mas nunca imaginei que fosse Kevin.A imagem que eu tinha dela,tão intocável,tão pura...Nunca nem o noivo.  
Draco sorri e responde:  
-A coisa mais difícil de amar alguém é depois ter a coragem de ser amado també se ela te conhece e você a conhece e no final do dia você ainda prefere desistir em lugar de tentar,nada nunca vai valer a pena.E encarando Harry, o loiro tal encarar desse modo:Você volta, a perdoa e todas as vezes que brigarem vão poder fazer amor de reconciliaçã tal?

X-X-X

Hermione retorna a igreja e bem na entrada encontra coração dispara,e ela sorri aliviada por ele ainda estar ali.  
-Draco,espera.  
Ele vira-se e a olha se aproximar.  
-Pensei que você tivesse ido num fio de voz.  
Ele toca seus lábios com o dedo e explica:  
-Na noite passada,quando brigamos achei que tinha ia te deixar em paz e me mandar,só que eu percebi que prefiro brigar com você do que fazer amor com outra pessoa.  
E sem ter tempo para falar ou fazer mais nada, a puxa e se beijam como se fosse a primeira pêlo de seu corpo se eriçava com o toque da mão de Draco deslizando pelas suas costas e ao se separarem,Hermione o fita corada.  
-Eu lembrei,da nossa noite no tocando-lhe o rosto.  
Ele segura sua mão e a beija ternamente.  
-Que bom,pois eu nunca me esqueci.E olhando pro relógio,diz:  
-Tenho que ir.  
-Como?Não!Puxava-lhe pelo braço.  
Ele sorri e a beija na bochecha.  
-Sou o padrinho, e se não me engano você é a madrinha.  
"Claro o casamento!" Tinha se esquecido completamente.  
Ele entrelaça o seu braço ao dela, e saem rumo à cerimônia, atrasada em quase 2 horas.  
Mais tarde...  
Na festa de casamento onde todos se divertiram muito,Gina encontrara seu ex,Dino Thomas.E os noivos,Harry e Vivian, pareciam mais apaixonados que nunca.  
Após a festa, Draco deixara sua profissão, e ele e Hermione tiveram seu primeiro encontro oficial.  
Kevin é claro, tenha ido parar na França e arranjara uma francesa por lá, nunca se sabe...

"Sinto que a terra girou ao meu redor  
Sinto que estamos mais longe da razão  
Sinto uma saudade do que não me aconteceu  
Sinto os teus instintos tão fortes quanto os meus..."

FIM.

N/A:Finalmente repostei a FIC. Novamente sem Beta, mais espero que esteja razoavelmente de coração à todos que acompanharam esta que foi a minha 1ª fic.  
Até a próxima.

Agradecimentos especiais à : MandyGuedes,Karin, Temaris2SShika,Larissinha D.S,Lie Malfoy,Myla Potter Tonks,Mary-granger-Potter,Claudia Malfoy,Mireille Malfoy,Hgranger,Lika Nightmare,Hiwatari Satiko,Gabhi, Tety Potter-Malfoy, Fred L. Weasley,Pititinique e todos que leram mais não comentaram.  
=D


	10. AVISO

**AVISO**

Devido aos problemas óbvios e técnicos que se encontram na fic,resolvi posta-la no meu blog pessoal, endereço: . / , onde já se encontra o epilogo e aos poucos serão adicionados os capítulos,1 por semana . .

Qualquer dúvida podem me mandar um comentário La mesmo ou uma Mensagem por aqui m mesmo,então é isso,

;D.


End file.
